Contra meus principios
by Pri Malfoy
Summary: A filha de Voldemort vai para Hogwarts para cumprir ma missão mas ela se apaixona e sua missão começa a falhar...TERMINADA
1. Adeus familia Riddle

Os personagens não pertencem a mim e sim a J.K, apenas a Alixia Riddle me pertence.

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*---

Num Domingo de chuva Voldemort reuniu todos os seus comensais mais requisitados e fez uma reunião de emergência. Quando os comensais chegaram Voldemort como de costume estava de costas para todos que estavam na sala, e estava com um embrulho de pano nos braços.

- Bem vocês são os meus melhores comensais por isso eu vou confiar em vocês.

Quando ele terminou se virou e mostrou para os comensais que em seus braços havia uma criança, era uma menina e tinha os cabelos laranjas, muito laranja.

- Bem essa criança é minha filha, e como vocês sabem ela carrega com si um sobrenome de peso "Riddle" e todos no mundo magico sabem que um dia eu fui um Riddle, então eu procurei bastante antes dessa criança nascer e escolhi um feitiço que fará com que todo o mundo magico se esqueça que um dia eu fui um Riddle, menos as pessoas que estão nessa sala.

Quando ele acabou de falar entregou a criança para uma comensal segurar e falou "- eskecimentium familia Riddle." Estava feito a partir daquele instante toda a população magica esquecerá que o mais temido bruxo do mundo a via sido um Riddle. Depois de algumas horas só tinham dois comensais na sala, e um deles segurava uma criança no colo.

- Lucius e Narcisa, meus parabéns pelo pequenino que entrou em suas vidas. 

- Obrigada Lord. 

- Narcisa eu tenho um grande trabalho para você. 

- Sim Lord. 

- Bem a mãe da minha pequena Alixia morreu e como vocês acabaram de Ter o Draco, eu quero que você amamente a minha pequena também. 

- Será um prazer Lord. 

- Agora creio que já devem ir, mas Narcisa você tomara conta de minha pequena, te mandarei os moveis dela, por enquanto ela morará na sua casa, quando estiver livre de seu leite ela voltará a morar comigo, e boa sorte com o pequeno de vocês. 

- Obrigada Lord.

E assim Lucius aparatou com o pequeno Draco no colo e Narcisa aparatou com a pequena Alicia no colo.

------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*-----

Dezessete anos depois:

- Bem vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts meus queridos alunos, esse ano teremos como professor de arte das trevas o Severo Snape e como professor de poções o Lucius Malfoy. E antes que o Chapéu Seletor escolha para onde os alunos do primeiro ano irão morar, ele irá escolher para onde a nova aluna irá.

Quando o diretor parou de falar entrou uma moça pela porta do salão, ela tinha os cabelos bem laranjas, os olhos bem castanhos, tinha os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo bem suave. Usava uma saia e uma blusa cinza que no lugar do símbolo da casa tinha o brasão de Hogwarts. Ela olhou para o professor Lucius, depois pro professor Snape e deu um leve sorriso, e seguiu em direção ao banco com o chapéu, como de costume ela esperou com que a professora Minerva a chamasse para ser escolhida, assim que o chapéu parou de cantar a sua musica a professora Minerva engoliu e começou.

- Alixia Riddle.

Alixia andou e sentou no banco, e Minerva começou a colocar o chapéu em sua cabeça mais assim que o chapéu tocou um fio de seu cabelo gritou:

- Sonserina!!!

Toda a mesa da Sonserina estava feliz, nas outras mesas podia se ver a cara de desaponto dos meninos, quando ela ia sentar olhou para a cara dos professores Lucius e Snape, deu um sorrissinho meio falso e sentou-se, e começou a tentar conhecer a menina do seu lado, mas algo lhe chamou atenção, foi um loiro, bem loiro de cabelos platinados, ela o fitou bem e depois olhou para o professor Lucius, era uma semelhança incrível, sabia que o Lucius tinha um filho, mas não achava que já fosse tão grande. Depois do jantar teria que falar com aquele menino, de vez em quando se sentia sendo olhada por ele, mas parecia que ele percebia que ela iria olhar pra ele e desviava o olhar e olhava pro seu prato. Depois de um tempo o professor Dumbledore anunciou que o jantar terminara e que os monitores de cada casa levariam os alunos, em cada mesa uma pessoa levantou, na Sonserina o menino enigmático levantou, na da Grifinoria Harry Potter levantou, na da Corvina, uma menina de cabelos morenos levantou e na Lufa-lufa foi um menino de cabelo castanho. Percebeu que tinha uma menina de cabelos loiros e com uma cara de "buldog" que perseguia o menino que ela gostaria de saber quem era, mas ela poderia fazer isso amanhã, estava muito cansada para tentar descobrir quem ele era.


	2. Pensamentos iguais

Os personagens não pertencem a mim somente a Alixia me pertence

* * *

  


Capitulo II:

Alixia estava intrigada, aquele menino não saia de sua cabeça, tentava dormir mais rolava de um lado pro outro, a imagem daquele menino não saia de sua cabeça "Socorro, por Merlim me deixe dormir, que droga, ele é apenas um garoto qualquer, mas pela cara que tem deve ser bem metido, do jeito que eu gosto, que droga Merlim assim eu não vou conseguir acordar para ter aula com o meu querido professor Malfoy, adoro as aulas de poções, é isso pense nas aulas de poções, ai-ai, já terei que começar o ano com detenções, parece que o meu Senhor não percebe que não estou mais livre para ir as reuniões?! Ahhh! Até que enfim um bocejo. "Já eram duas horas da madrugada quando Alixia conseguiu dormir.

* * *

  


No dormitório masculino:

"Não entendi o por que do meu pai e do professor Snape não tirarem o olho dessa tal de Riddle, engraçado esse nome não me é estranho, deve ser loucura minha, ou dela, que maluca sair de um colégio bom como o que ela veio pra esse raio aqui, ela nem tem cara de ser puro sangue, bem mais pra Ter vindo para cá com certeza é, foi impressão minha ou no jantar ela e eu não conseguíamos olhar para outra pessoa?! Por Merlim a menina tem cabelos laranjas deveria sem uma Weasley, se bem que eles tem cabelo com de fogo. Preciso dormir ou meu pai vai me matar amanhã na aula, só o Snape e isso aqui já era horrível, imagina com o meu pai aqui também?! Pelo menos meu pai não ficará mandando corujas todo dia pra saber qual garota que eu to namorando...quer saber vou pegar o livro dos trouxas pra ver se eu consigo dormir." Draco se levantou foi até o seu malão e pegou o livro, puxou sua varinha e falou bem baixinho "lumus" e uma luz apareceu na ponta de sua varinha, passaram dois minutos e Draco tinha caído num sono profundo.

****

Desculpa pela demora do capitulo II, é que eu já estou em aula e os deveres de casa já estão me matando

Tyka: Muito obrigado pelos elogios, adorei a sua review, Bjus


	3. Primeiro encontro

Os personagens não pertencem a mim e sim a J.K, somente a Alixia e a menina(Pamela Deston) que divide o quarto com ela. ****

/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/

__

No dormitório feminino:

Toc- toc.

"Ai que droga não se pode dormir em paz nesse raio de colégio, ai meu Senhor irá pagar por me trazer pra cá" 

- Desculpe-me Alixia mas sabe o que é, eu sei que o fuso horário da escola que você veio é diferente da de Hogwarts e daqui a pouco temos aula de Poções com os grifinorios, você não desejaria perder uma aula dessa com o Lucius, não é?!

- Claro que não, e por que gostaria, mas só uma pergunta, aqui pode-se chamar o senhor Malfoy de Lucius?

- Não, na verdade se ele me escutasse o chamando assim, me mataria, mas é que pelas costas falamos pelo primeiro nome, e tem outra eu já namorei o filho dele, posso mas não devo o chamar assim, mas é claro que na frente dele é senhor Malfoy, mas pelas costas eu o chamo de Lucius

- Quem é o filho dele? Para mim o filho dele era pequeno.

- Vai dizer que você não sabe, vocês ontem na mesa não paravam de se olhar, eu sei o Draco tem os seus encantos, mas vou lhe dizendo o pai dele é pedra no seu sapato.

"Então Draco é o nome do filho do Malfoy"- Seu pai é comensal?

- Meus pais são, e o seu Ali?

- Minha mãe morreu em serviço e meu pai é comensal sim, bem agora irei me arrumar se não vou atrasar-me.

- Claro desculpe-me, quando começo a falar não calo a boca mais, estou te esperando na sala comum para irmos a aula.

- Tudo bem já estarei descendo. Assim trocou de roupa e saiu do quarto

/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/

__

No dormitorio masculino:

- Draco acorde, acorde.

- Cala a sua boca Crabbe, já irei levantar, vá até o salão principal e me pegue uma maçã.

- Sim senhor Malfoy.

Assim que Crabbe saiu do quarto Draco se levantou e foi direto ao banheiro lavar o rosto.

"Meu dia está começando muito bem, primeiro o chato do Crabbe me acorda, daqui a pouco tenho aula com o meu pai, e depois a insuportável aula de trouxas."

Draco terminou de se arrumar e sentou na cama para colocar seu sapato. E logo saiu do quarto.

/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/

Alixia ia de cabeça baixa tentando arrumar a sua saia que esta dobrada, mas estava difícil pois em uma das mãos segurava os livros e com a outra tentava arrumar a saia.

Draco andava pelo corredor pensando na vida, melhor pensando na menina de cabelos laranjas que tinha mexido com a sua cabeça, quando derrepente...

Bum! Draco e Alixia tombaram e caíram no chão, os livros de Alixia e Draco se misturaram e ela tentava se levantar mas as pernas do menino não deixavam.

"Por Merlim essas coisas só acontecem comigo no meu primeiro dia nesse lixo e eu já estou trombando pelos cantos, ai quem foi a criatura idiota que me fez isso merece um crucius bem doido por causa disso."

Alixia olhou para cara de Draco e sorriu timidamente

"O que é que está acontecendo com você Alixia, desde quando um Riddle sorri que nem você acabou de fazer?!"

- Me desculpe senhorita Riddle.

"Eu não estou bem, um Malfoy pedindo desculpa, isso não foi eu, Draco é melhor ir a ala hospitalar"

- Está desculpado ..........

- É Draco e o seu é?

- Alixia.

- É um nome bonito. Como sou indelicado, deixe-me te ajudar

- Obrigada.

Alixia ficou de pé, ela era razoavelmente mais baixa que ele. Estavam muito próximos e suas bocas foram chegando cada vez mais próxima...

- Senhor aqui está a sua maçã.

- Me de logo isso seu verme.

Draco ficara muito irritado com a interrupção de Crabbe, Alixia ficou com uma cara, e se tocou que se demorasse mais iria perder a aula, então abaixou-se pegou os livros e saiu correndo.

- Nossa Ali parece que viu um fantasma, o que foi que aconteceu, e você demorou.

Quando Pamela terminou de falar Draco apareceu buvejando, sem querer olhou Alixia deu um sorriso meio que sem graça e continuou a buvejar e saiu da casa.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa que tenha acontecido naquele corredor?

- Não aconteceu nada Pam.

- Se não aconteceu nada por que você está com essa cara?

- Por que vamos no atrasar para a aula do senhor Malfoy e eu não suporto as detenções dele, todos sofrem com ela mesmo sendo da casa que ele idolatra, e digo mais só não nos mata pois iria para a cadeia.

Alixia terminou de falar e elas saíram da casa e foram em direção as masmorras, quando chegaram a sala ainda estava fechada e os Sonserinos estavam todos na porta em quanto os Grifinorios ficavam mais atrás. Passaram dois minutos e a porta se abriu, os Sonserinos foram pra frente em quanto os Grifinorios foram sentando atras.

- Abram o livro na pagina 10 e comecem a fazer a poção do encantamento de trouxas, vamos logo quero a poção pronta até o final da aula.

Lucius ficou andando de mesa em mesa pra ver como as duplas estavam se saindo.

- Senhorita Alixia, não esperava dar aulas pra senhorita aqui, porque trocou de colégio?

- Troquei por que o meu senhor me mandou vir pra cá por ser mais perto de casa, e para eu poder o visita-lo de vez em quando.

- Então muito bem, não pense que a tratarei diferente comece a trabalhar já.

- Sim senhor Malfoy.

Lucius balançou a cabeça como um sinal de que ela estava certa, e virou lhe as costas.

- Ali eu não sabia que já tinha tido aula com o senhor Malfoy.

- Sim já tive, vem cá, quem são aqueles três ali da Grifonoria que estão nos encarando?

- Eles são os famosos como o "Trio Maravilha".

- Sim, que nojo, não param de olhar pra cá, da vontade de mandar uma maldição neles.

- Senhorita Alixia achei que já sabia que em minhas aulas não se podia conversar, depois da aula quero conversar com você sobre a sua detenção.

Os alunos da Grifinoria começaram a rir mais pararam logo a seguir pois o olhar mortal que Alixia mandou pra eles foi melhor do que qualquer palavra, Alixia abaixou a cabeça e falou:

- Sim senhor Malfoy me desculpe.

Alguns minutos depois a aula acabou e todos os alunos deixaram a sala menos Alixia que foi em direção a mesa do professor.

/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/

****

Desculpe pela demora do capitulo é que estava viajando e quando voltei a semana estava começando e tive que fazer os deveres de casa, bem esse capitulo está bem grande para compensar a demora dele.

Tyka: _Muito obrigado pela review, agradeço muito por você também estar lendo a minha fic, e que continue lendo ela, e é claro pela sua paciência em me ajudar a publicar ela. Bjus. _


	4. Primeiro beijo

**__**

Os personagens não pertencem a mim e sim a J.K, somente a Alixia Riddle e a Pamela Deston me pertencem.

/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/

- Qual será a minha penitencia senhor Malfoy?

- Muito bem senhorita Riddle, parece que ainda se lembra muito bem dos meus pequenos códigos.

- E como poderia me esquecer senhor Malfoy?

- Tudo bem termos uma reunião hoje a noite, e você deve ir, receberá a sua missão desse ano.

- Senhor Malfoy, o meu senhor não está se arriscando de mais não, essa escola é mais segura.

- Pode ter certeza que não senhorita, tudo está sobre controle.

- Que horas devo cumprir detenção senhor Malfoy?

- As oito e meia aqui senhorita Riddle, agora vá ou se atrasará para aula de estudo de trouxas, o meu filho a aguarda na porta , ele lhe mostrará o caminho.

- Como é que ele sabe que teria que me esperar?

- Assim como você também tenho sinais com ele, agora vá.

- Sim senhor Malfoy e obrigada pela gentileza de seu filho.

- A seu dispor senhorita.

Alixia saiu da sala, e ao pegar na maçaneta ela girou sozinha, e Alixia deu um gritinho

- Ai.

- Andando aprontando senhorita Alixia?

- Não, não estou, e pra seu governo é senhorita Riddle, Malfoy. 

- Sim me desculpe Riddle.

Draco fez uma careta ao mencionar o nome como deboche. Alixia levantou a mão e ia dar um tapa na cara de Draco só que ele segurou a mão dela.

- Sabe Alixia já me acostumei a levar muitos tapas na cara mas você ainda não me conhece não tem esse direito ainda.

Draco foi chegando perto da boca da Alixia, que por reflexo jogou os livros no chão e tentou dar outro tapa com a outra mão.

- Já falei senhorita Alixia, não adianta, não deixarei a senhorita me bater ainda.

Draco começou a apertar os pulsos de Alixia.

- Sabia que você está apertando os meus pulsos Malfoy. Agora que já sabe largue-os já. 

- Não, você não pediu direitinho como gosto, agora só largo com um beijinho. 

- Então pode continuar a apertar. 

- Se você quer tudo bem, eu se fosse você preferiria o beijo. 

- Não, ainda não te darei esse privilegio. 

- Ainda?

- É nunca se sabe o futuro.

Draco ia apertando cada vez mais os pulsos de Alixia, que já não estava agüentando.

- Para a sua informação Malfoy, está doendo de mais, quer diminuir um pouco se não nunca ganharás o meu beijo. 

- Se não me deres o beijo não soltarei. 

- Então solte logo por que vamos chegar atrasados na aula e eu já tenho uma detenção, não quero outra. 

- Então me de logo esse beijo.

Alixia já não agüentava mais a dor e já estava em duvida se deveria ou não beijar Draco.

"Por Merlim esse garoto é um inferno, o que eu estou fazendo nesse colégio de doidos, agora eu entendo o por que do nome Malfoy em seu sobrenome menino, tu es perverso assim como o seu pai, e bem bonito também, o familia para Ter homens bonitos, o que eu estou falando?! Por Merlim eu estou pirando. Ai! Esse menino quer o meu pulso arrancado, a Alixia deixa de ser burra, dê logo um beijo nele e se livre dessa dor, mas o que o meu senhor falaria dele? Meu senhor é a primeira coisa que você pergunta, não pensa em você mesma? Quer saber...Ai, ele quer me matar."

- Tudo bem eu te darei o beijo mas largue o meu pulso antes, por favor, está doendo muito. 

- Durante o beijo eu solto. 

- Por Merlim solte logo. 

- Por Merlim me beije logo.

Draco fez uma voz fininha imitando uma menina.

Alixia foi chegando perto da boca de Draco e deu um estalinho nele.

- É isso que você chama de beijo? 

- Sim, agora solte o meu pulso já lhe beijei. 

- Não, primeiro vou lhe mostrar o que é um beijo.

Draco foi imprensando Alixia na parede, e começou a beija-la.

- Pronto isso foi um beijo.

Alixia parou pegou ar e depois colocou as mãos em seus pulsos que ainda estavam doloridos.

- Obrigado por soltar o meu pulso. 

- Obrigado pelo beijo. Agora vamos ou iremos nos atrasar.

Alixia abaixou e pegou os seus livros, e saiu andando atras de Draco.

/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/

Oi bem nesse capitulo eu consegui postar mais rápido, sei que deve estar meio que confuso. Lillith Snape- _Muito obrigado pela review...Espero que continue gostando e lendo. Bjus _****

Tyka- _Espero que você resolva logo o problema com o seu computador, já estou com saudade de sua fic. Bjus_

****


	5. Quase descoberta

****

Os personagens não pertencem a mim e sim a J.K, somente a Alixia Riddle e a Pamela Deston me pertencem.

/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/

Depois de andarem por uns dois minutos Alixia e Draco chegaram até a porta da sala de aula de estudo dos trouxas e todos ainda estavam na porta esperando o professor.

- Tá vendo Riddle poderíamos Ter demorado um pouco mais, não ia fazer muita diferença, e pronto lhe trouxe até onde deveria. 

- Muito obrigado Malfoy por me trazer até aqui, e só pra você saber eu não ficaria naquele corredor com você nem mais um minuto.

Quando Alixia terminou de falar, a porta da sala se abriu e todos os alunos se sentaram em dupla, e como na aula de poções Alixia sentou com a Pamela, e para a sorte dos Sonserinos, não estavam tendo mais aula com os grifinorios e sim com os Corvinais. 

A aula estava sendo agradável, mas todos queriam ir logo embora, depois do almoço os sétimo anistas tinham a tarde livre. Faltavam dez segundos para a aula acabar e todos os alunos olhavam para o relógio esperando que os dez segundos terminassem e ficassem livres. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 "pééééé"

- Até que enfim essa aula idiota acabou, não entendo por que temos que aprender sobre os trouxas, eles são tão insignificantes. 

- Concordo plenamente com você Ali, também não entendo, e fora, as provas são fáceis de mais, passamos sem ao menos Ter que estudar. 

- Também acho, lá em Dusmenstrong eu nem tinha aula de trouxas, pra que né?! Eles não estudam sobre a gente por que temos que estudar sobre eles?! 

- Para ficar mais fácil de mata-los.

Draco se meteu na conversa e falou bem no ouvido de Alixia, que sentiu um frio subindo a sua espinha.

- Nossa Ali você está branca, o que foi?! Não me digas que é o Draco?! 

- Não Pam, não é nada, me lembrei de algo que meu senhor me falou. 

- Que estranho Ali, por que o chama de "meu senhor" e não de pai como a maioria? 

- É que meu pai ele é meu antiquado com esse tipo de coisa, e já estou tão acostumada que nem me lembro de chama-lo de pai quando estou longe dele. 

- É tão estranho ver alguém ainda mantendo essa conduta. 

- Também acho, mais já me acostumei. 

- Vamos almoçar estou morrendo de fome. 

- Claro também estou, mais antes eu vou no nosso quarto deixar minha mochila, pode ir depois eu lhe alcanço. 

- Tudo bem, até daqui a pouco Ali. 

- Até daqui a pouco Pam.

Alixia virou e foi andando em direção a Sonserina, quando chegou na pedra falou a senha a uma estatua com forma de cobra e a porta de pedra se abriu.

"Como essa casa é bem mais aconchegante do que a lá de Dusmenstrong, mas lá o colégio é bem melhor em compensação. E os meninos de lá são bem melhores do que os daqui, mas se bem que os bonitos daqui são muito bonitos."

Alixia estava andando e pensando, até que se sentiu sendo puxada para um local escuro da sala.

- Me solte quem quer que seja. 

- Você realmente quer que eu a solte Ali.

Quando Draco terminou de falar Alixia sentiu suas pernas bambas.

"Alixia você sabe quem é o seu senhor, não sabe, então trate-se de manter a compostura ideal de um Riddle, agora!"

- Ah, oi Draco.

Quando Alixia terminou de falar Draco sentiu uma quentura subindo sua espinha toda.

"Draco o que você está a fazer aqui, e o pior sentindo calafrios por essa menininha?"

- Por que não está almoçando, Ali? 

- Não te interessa Malfoy, e eu não sou "Ali" sou Riddle! 

- Ai que medo.....

Draco chegou bem perto do ouvido De Alixia e completou a frase

- .....Ali.

Alixia estava explodindo de raiva.

- Quantas vezes vou Ter que te falar que não sou Ali, eu sou uma Riddle, pra você!! 

- Continuo morrendo de medo de você. Você é quem deveria Ter medo de mim, não eu de você, não acha?! 

- Por que deveria, só por você se chamar Malfoy?! Que meda hein!! 

- Sim, deveria, se meu pai soubesse que estavas a me beijar naquele corredor, coitada de você. 

- É?! Não sei o por que, podes me dizer?! 

- Sim, ele não gosta de pessoas que não tem um pai comensal famoso. 

- Ah, estas a dizer que meu senhor não é famoso o suficiente para me dar um nome decente, Malfoy? 

- Sim. 

- Agora quem deveria estar com medo era você Malfoy, meu senhor é famoso sim, só que ele não convive com os normais que nem o seu pai 

- Ai que meda Ali. 

- Para de me chamar assim seu idiota. 

- Peraí eu não estou te ofendendo só estou te chamando de uma forma carinhosa. 

- Esse é o problema Malfoy, você não tem nada comigo pra me chamar assim. 

- Por que não, as vezes você me chama de Draco. 

- Só pra Ter irritar, e só quando você me irrita.......

Alixia não parava de falar, e Draco já não agüentava mais escutar o sermão daquela menina.

"Por Merlim cala essa sua boca, você deve estar a dois minutos falando sem parar, Draco faça ela parar, é isso"

Draco deu-lhe um beijo e ela calou a boca, no começo ela relutou um pouco mais depois ela correspondeu ao beijo.

- O foi isso seu verme? 

- Um beijo, o que mais poderia ser? 

- Seu nojento.

Alixia aproveitou que o Draco tinha largado o seu braço , virou de costas e foi em direção ao seu quarto.

"Onde já se viu, me roubar um beijo que nem me roubou, quem ele pensa que é?! Idiota, pena que tem um pai tão famoso, e seu meu senhor sabe disso estou perdida, falar em meu senhor hoje eu vou vê-lo, que bom já estou com saudades."

Alixia chegou no quarto colocou a mochila em cima da cama, e foi em direção ao banheiro para arrumar o seu cabelo. Assim que acabou de arrumar o seu rabo de cavalo foi em direção do espelho para ver sua saia e depois deixou o quarto. Saiu correndo dentro da casa para não esbarrar com Draco novamente e foi em direção ao salão principal.

- Nossa Ali você demorou, achei que tinha se perdido. 

- Não foi nada não Pam, somente um imprevistozinho, mas aqui estou eu.

Assim que Alixia terminou de falar Draco entrou no salão e olhou diretamente para uma menina de cabelos laranjas. Alixia sem querer esbarrou o seu olhar com o de Draco, mas nenhum dos dois cortavam o olhar.

- Oie Ali, será que dá para você me escutar, vem cá pra onde você tanto olha hein?! 

- Me chamou Pam?

Alixia foi obrigada a cortar o contato e olhar pra Pamela.

- Não imagina Ali, agora me fala pra onde você tava olhando?! 

- Tava olhando pro Draco e ele olhando pra mim, contato no olhar, e o dele é bem forte. 

- É Ali eu conheço muito bem o Draco e te falo ele não é flor que se cheire, o pai dele é um saco, e é uma coisa muito difícil de se namora-lo, ele é muito galinha, você não sabe como. 

- Pode deixar, não quero nada com ele.

Enquanto Alixia falava seus olhos brilharam ao ver Draco passando na sua frente e Draco ao ver Alixia deu um sorrisinho meio que reservado, e Pamela como não era burra percebeu tudo.

- Então tá se você quer continuar mentindo pra você mesma que não quer nada com ele quem sou pra te impedir, mas vou te falar mais uma coisa, aquele sorriso que ele deu nunca tinha o visto antes. 

- Jura?!

A resposta de Alixia foi instantânea, assim que terminou de falar Alixia tampou a boca com as mãos.

- E isso é por que você não quer nada com ele, imagina se quisesse né? 

- Mas eu nem conheço ele, foram só dois beijos, nada mais que isso como posso estar assim? 

- Cara, você é rápida hein menina, primeira manhã no colégio, e já tá ai toda caída pelo Draco, e pior já foram dois beijos?! Eu demorei três anos pra conseguir um beijo dele. Uau você é poderosa hein. 

- Mas não é minha culpa, eu não quero, não posso, meu senhor vai me matar, socorro o que eu faço, como posso?

Pamela estava se matando de rir com as caras e bocas de Alixia e com a sua confusão também.

- Ali, você é hilária sabia?! Não ria assim há muito tempo, obrigado mesmo. 

- Há, rir das desgraças dos outros é fácil né santa. 

- Mas foi engraçado, você tinha que se ver no espelho, estava nota mil. Você seria uma ótima atriz. 

- Ai estou cansada de ficar sentada Pam, vamos aproveitar a tarde pra você me mostrar o jardim desse colégio escutei boatos de que ele é lindo. 

- Lindo é pouco Ali, você tem que ver o campo de quadribol, é enorme. 

- É isso, como se faz pra entrar no time de quadribol, eu amo quadribol. 

- Jura?! Eu gostaria de saber jogar, mas eu não sei, em que posição você joga? 

- Sou uma ótima artilheira. 

- Que máximo é o que o nosso time está precisando, vem vamos falar com o capitão do time da Sonserina, se bem que eu acho que você não conseguirá falar né. 

- Por que não Pam? 

- Por que ele é aquela pessoa ali.

Pamela apontou para um garoto na beira do lago com a cabeça loira, muito loira.

- O Draco? 

- Isso mesmo, vem vamos lá falar com ele.

Elas foram andando em direção ao lago, na direção de Draco, Alixia sentia suas mãos tremendo e sentia que estava a suar frio.

"Calma garota você só vai perguntar como se faz pra entrar no time de quadribol pra ele."

- Oi Draco!!

Pamela falava com Draco enquanto Alixia encarava a água.

- Olá Pamela!

Draco deu dois beijinhos e virou pra Alixia, que continuava a encarar a água.

- Olá novamente Ali! 

- Não é Ali pra você e sim Riddle, mas olá também. 

- Calma, eu tô na paz!

Pamela quando percebeu que o clima estava ficando pesado resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Draco eu gostaria de saber quando você vai começar com os teste pra colocar os novos membros no time? 

- Não sabia que você tinha aprendido a jogar. 

- Ela não aprendeu Malfoy, quem quer entrar no time sou eu. 

- Você não deve saber jogar. 

- Se eu não soubesse eu não estaria pedido.

Draco e Alixia começaram a discutir, Draco estava com as suas veias da garganta dilatas e Alixia percebeu que se ficasse ali mais um minuto ia acontecer o que ela não podia deixar. Então virou as costas pro Draco e pra Pamela e saiu correndo em direção a Floresta Proibida.

- Ali, não vai para ai é proibido e perigoso também. Tá vendo Draco, o que você fez?!

Assim que Pamela acabou de falar todos os pássaros que estavam na floresta voaram fugindo da floresta, depois de algum tempo Alixia saiu correndo da floresta e nem parou para falar com Pamela saiu correndo em direção ao castelo e quando chegou na porta da Sonserina foi direto ao banheiro do quarto.

Alixia chegou no banheiro e se olhou no espelho.

"Sua burra você tem que tomar cuidado, olha o seu olho, voltou pra cor normal, olha a sua orelha, tá com um pedaço de pele de cobra, olha a sua língua, se eles tivessem te visto desse jeito você já era, meu senhor me matava"

- Ali você está bem? Você correu muito nem consegui te alcançar. 

- SSSimm, esssstou bem. 

- O que houve com a sua voz? 

- Nada não. 

- Tá, estou aqui te esperando. 

- Brigado.

Alixia lançou um feitiço em seu olho pra ele voltar pra cor normal, tirou a pele de cobra de sua orelha e lançou um feitiço em sua língua pra ela parecer normal.

"A meu senhor por que tive que puxar essas coisas de você?!"

- Prontinho, vamos dar uma volta pelo castelo?

****

/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/---*---/

Oi gente eu sei que eu demorei um pouco pra fazer esse capítulo é que eu lutei bastante pra deixar ele grande, e ai está ele.


	6. Primeira reunião

****

Os personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim a J.K, só a Alixia Riddle e a Pamela Deston me pertencem.

------------------*------------------*--------------------*----------------*----------------*---------------*

- Claro, vamos nessa. Ele te falou quando é que os testes começam?

- Sim falou, assim que você saiu igual a uma doida. Começam amanha as seis horas.

- Valeu Pam. Nesse castelo tem algum esconderijo?

- Não que eu saiba, mas por que?

- Nada, curiosidade.

As duas saíram da sala comum da Sonserina e foram em direção a porta principal do castelo, saíram do castelo, e sentaram na bera do lago. Ficaram lá a tarde toda. Quando eram seis horas Pamela e Alixia foram jantar.

- Ai que saco daqui a pouco tenho detenção com o senhor Malfoy.

- Você é muito estranha Ali.

- Por que?

- Você se refere as pessoas como senhor. 

- É só questão de respeito. 

- Então tá né.

Assim que Alixia terminou de comer, se despediu de Pamela, e foi direto para o seu quarto de arrumar.

"Hoje você vai se encontrar com o seu senhor Alixia tem que se arrumar, sabe que ele fica pra morrer quando não se arrumar na frente se seus servidores, mas o problema é o que vestir, sabe que não pode colocar essas saias, curtas, isso uma saia longa e uma blusa social, pronto, agora esse cabelo, um coque ficaria lindo, mas não podem te ver assim, vão estranhar! Arrume-se e lance aquele feitiço de veste e cabelo."

Alixia colocou uma saia verde com detalhes preto, com uma blusa social preta. Prendeu seus cabelos num coque com presilhas e deixou duas madeixas de cabelos em cima de seus olhos, colocou um salto baixo preto com um feitiço que dependendo da luz no sapato ele demonstrava brilho prata.

Alixia lançou um feitiço que seu pai lhe ensinou, ela veria a roupa que estava vestindo mais as pessoas a viam de veste até que ela retirassem o feitiço. Quando terminou de se arrumar eram vinte para oito, estava mais do que adiantada, então foi se sentar no sofá para esperar o tempo passar. Sentou-se no sofá e retirou de sua mochila o livro de poção e começou a ler e de vez em quando olhava pro seu relógio para não se atrasar. Até que alguém sentou no seu lado.

- Sabe Alixia é muito estranho você ter detenção com o meu pai hoje.

- É? Por que Draco?

- Bem hoje é segunda-feira, ou seja, tem reunião hoje, e ele não pode faltar mas como não faltará se você estiver com ele?

- Quem te disse que a minha detenção é na sala dele e com ele?

- Me desculpe me enganei.

- Nada não Draco, acontece.

Assim que Alixia terminou de falar Draco se levantou e saiu da casa.

"Eu hein, não to falando que nesse colégio só da maluco!" e assim continuou a sua leitura. Depois de algum tempinho Alixia se levantou e saiu da sala comum e foi em direção a sala de poções.

Toc-toc - Posso entrar professor?

- Claro, entre Alixia.

Alixia entrou na sala olhou para um lado e pro outro, e depois retirou o feitiço de sua veste e cabelo.

- Roupa bonita senhorita Alixia.

- Obrigado senhor Malfoy, e por favor sem cortesias, e a que horas iremos?

- Daqui a pouco, estamos esperando o Severo.

- A sim. Senhor?

- Sim senhorita.

- Bem o seu filho estava desconfiado, será que não é melhor disfarçáramos melhor?

- Meu filho será um ótimo comensal, assim como eu tem uma esperteza, assim ele se desconfiou, mas pode deixar se começar a ficar arriscado nosso senhor não lhe arriscará.

- Obrigado.

- De nada senhorita.

Quando Lucius terminou de falar a porta foi aberta e Snape entrou.

- Boa noite senhorita, boa noite Lucius.

- Boa noite.

Alixia e Lucius falaram juntos. Assim Severo e Lucius pegaram na mão de Alixia e aparataram de uma forma diferente, do jeito dos comensais, assim nenhum feitiço captava que eles haviam aparatado, e assim podiam aparatar dentro de Hogwarts.

Depois de um minuto eles chegaram em uma casa.

"Ah como é bom estar em casa."- Senhor?

- Na sala principal, senhorita.

- Obrigado Felix.

o elfo-domestico balançou a camisa e saiu do salão principal. Alixia saiu correndo em direção a sala ao lado, e ao chegar na sala se deparou com uma cadeira virada para a lareira, de costas para a porta.

"Ai meu Merlim, me esqueci do feitiço do olho."

Alixia terminou de falar, virou a varinha contra seu olho e falou bem baixo um feitiço de reversão, picou os olhos e seus olhos de castanhos passaram para vermelho.

"Pronto agora posso falar com o meu senhor."

- Papai!

- Ali!

Alixia saiu correndo em direção ao seu pai. Ele levantou da cadeira, e quando menos esperava recebeu um abraço de Alixia.

- Meu senhor como estava com saudade do senhor.

- Também estava minha filha. Seus olhos estão lindos, por que não ficas assim sempre?

- O senhor sabe que não posso irão desconfiar que sou filha do melhor bruxo no mundo.

- Não concordo em usar olhos castanhos, mas até que você está certa no ponto de ser o melhor bruxo do mundo.

Voldemort saiu da sala abraçado com a filha e foi cumprimentar os únicos comensais presentes ainda.

- Boa noite senhor.

Lucius e Severo falaram juntos, Voldemort concordou com a cabeça e esticou as mãos, Lucius e em seguida Severo a beijaram.

- Gostaria de agradecer aos dois por trazerem minha preciosidade.

- Quando quiser senhor.

Lucius respondeu, e saiu da sala seguido por Severo, eles subiram as escadas em direção a uma sala de reunião.

- Senhor?

- Sim Ali.

- Eu continuarei vindo as reuniões ou só virei nessa?

- Virá nas necessárias, não podemos arriscar tanto assim, e se receber muitas detenções serei chamado no colégio, e ai seu padrinho ou madrinha terão que agir, e não desejo que isso aconteça.

- Sim senhor, agora por favor me de licença, subirei, e esperarei na sala como os outros.

Assim Alixia se virou e subiu as escadas. Enquanto Alixia subia as escadas Voldemort se lembrava de quando Alixia era criança e subia as escadas inconformada de ter que ficar no quarto enquanto seu pai recebia "visitas", ou quando tinha que subir quando seus padrinhos chegavam, e ela só falava com eles e se retirava da sala.

"O tempo passou rápido, até parece que foi ontem que eu mandei Narcisa cuidar dela, daqui a pouco se casaras, bem dependendo de como ela se sair no plano, daqui a pouco se tornará a melhor de minhas comensais, e sei que não terá marido ao seu alcance, o único que tem, ela não pode se casar, se Severo tivesse um filho de sua idade seria ótimo, mas não, agora terei que ver a quem poderei dar a mão do meu doce."

Alixia subiu as escadas, e ia em direção a sala de reuniões, só que algo lhe chamou atenção, a porta de seu quarto estava aberta, e decidiu ir até lá, quando chegou no quarto percebeu que seus portas-retratos estavam fora de ordem, e olhar pro lado viu kayla, sua elfa-domestica chorando no chão segurando um porta-retrato.

- Kayla, o que houve.

Quando kayla escutou a voz familiar olhou para Alixia sorriu e saiu correndo e deu um abraço em Alixia.

- Desculpe-me senhorita, sei que não posso mexer no seu quarto mais a saudade era grande senhorita. Tentei lhe mandar uma carta mais seu senhor não me deixou falou que não podia.

kayla falava com dificuldade, soluçava muito.

- Tudo bem Kayla, eu lhe escreverei, qual a foto que está segurando?

- Está aqui senhorita.

Alixia se ajoelhou ao lado de kayla, e pegou o porta-retrato de sua mão. Olhou pra foto. Alixia era criança, brincando no canto com Kayla enquanto Voldemort falava com Lucius, e Narcissa olhava Alixia.

- Esse foi um raro dia né kayla, primeiro meus pai me deixou na sala com meus padrinhos, e me deixou brincar com você na frente dele, pronto, agora que mataste um pouco da saudade tenho que ir, se não meu pai me dar um sermão se atrasar a reunião por minha causa, e se quiser leve esse retrato ao seu quarto, tenho outra igual a essa.

- Brigada senhorita.

- de nada, agora tenho que ir.

Alixia virou as costas e saiu de seu quarto, e foi em direção a sala de reunião. Ao chegar na sala toda escura, com algumas velas no chão, no teto, e as cadeiras, algumas verdes e outras pratas. Alixia se sentou no meio de seus padrinhos. Ao ver Narcisa saiu correndo e a abraçou.

- Que sorte que nosso senhor ainda não chegou. E ia me esquecendo senhores Malfoy, parabéns vocês tem um lindo filhos.

Ao falar de Draco, Alixia sorriu e Narcisa percebeu um brilho no olho de Alixia.

- Obrigado senhorita Alixia.

Alixia deu mais um abraço em Narcisa e depois outro em Lucius, e começou a conversar com Narcisa sobre os garotos de Hogwarts.

Depois de uns dois minutos, todos ficaram em silencio esperando o líder entrar. Um sinal tocou e todos ficaram de pé, logo a seguir uma cobra entrou e logo depois Voldemort entrou na sala.

- Boa noite mestre.

Todos os comensais falaram olhado para Voldemort e depois se sentaram, e depois Voldemort se sentou.

- Esse ano temos, mais comensais dispostos a enfrentar a profecia?

- Sim.

- Mais comensais dispostos a matar sangue-ruins, e a matar todos o que lhe impressão?

- Sim.

- Bem agora, vocês saberão a tarefas de você.

Assim que Voldemort acabou de falar, corujas entraram na sala, cada uma destinada a uma pessoa. A coruja de Alixia pousou em sua perna e lhe deu uma bicadinha de leve, e esticou a perna.

- Brigado Flakes.

Alixia fez um carinho na cabeça da coruja e ela saiu voando. Alixia segurou o envelope e esperou seu pai dar a ordem a eles de que podiam abrir o envelope.

- Muito bem senhoras, senhorita e senhores podem abrir o envelope.

Alixia abriu o sei e começou a ler.

Quando Alixia terminou de ler estava inconformada com o que tinha lido.

"Não, ele não pode ter deixado isso pra mim, não, é claro que não deve haver algum engano, isso não."

- O que foi senhorita Alixia.

- Senhora Malfoy, olha o que o nosso senhor reservou pra mim, isso é horrível, pior do que ser agente duplo e o trair, isso é traição não posso fazer isso com ele.

Narcisa leu o papel e ficou boquiaberta.

- Deve haver algum engano querida.

- E se não houve?

- Vá lá falar com ele.

- Não posso ainda, só quando ele mandar.

- Então espere.

- Bem senhoras, senhorita e senhores, vou dar detalhes:

*Senhora Malfoy.(Narcisa se levantou da cadeira)

Para você será o básico, ajudar o seu marido, e acolher-vos em sua casa de vez em quando. Concordas?

- Sim senhor.

E assim sentou.

- Senhor Malfoy.(Lucius se levantou da cadeira)

Para você será fácil, ajudar a senhorita Riddle, e é claro servir de espião no colégio. Concordas?

- Sim senhor.

E assim se sentou.

...Voldemort chamou o nome de todos, e explicou a todos o que deverão fazer naquele ano, até que restou um nome na lista.

- Senhorita Riddle.(Alixia se levantou da cadeira)

Sua tarefa é a mais difícil, pois deverá provar que queres mesmo ser comensal e que merece esse titulo e por que também preciso de alguém confiavel dentro do colégio que possa atrair Potter para mim, você deverá fazer com que ele se apaixone por você, e bolaremos uma emboscada para ele, e você deverá leva-lo. Concordas?

- Sim senhor.

Alixia falou sem animo.

"Não pode ser verdade, meu próprio pai quer que eu saia com aquele verme que pode matar a todos?! Isso não está acontecendo, assim como poderei me casa?! Estarei com ele, e todos os filhos desses comensais aqui, não podem saber quem sou eu, e nem sabem que meu pai um dia foi um Riddle, o único herdeiro aqui que pode saber é o Draco, mas não poderei ter nada com ele, meu pai arruinará a minha vida. Por que é que eu concordei com isso?"

Depois todos os comensais estavam discutindo como iriam fazer para realizar seus planos. Alixia estava sentada na sua cadeira esperando que a reunião terminasse logo e pudesse ir embora. Até que Voldemort levantou, e um sinal tocou. Assim que o sinal todos os comensais aparataram, menos Severo, Lucius, Narcisa e Alixia.

- Pronto a reunião acabou.

- Senhor será que posso falar em particular com você?

- é claro vamos a outra sala.

Voldemort esperou Alixia passar e foi atras dela.

- Severo pode ir, e Lucius fique preciso falar com você e Narcisa.

- Sim senhor.

Os três responderam juntos. Voldemort virou as costas e entrou na outra sala.

- Pai, por que o senhor me deu essa tarefa?

- Minha filha é por que és a única que podes namorar com o Potter, sei que é nojento, mas terás que fazer isso, é a minha vida em jogo.

- Eu sei pai, mas é horrível, uma Riddle com o Potter. nem combina, e fora com isso só me casarei quando tiver com quarenta anos.

- Isso é que eu quero resolver, tu ficarás sem se casar por agora, mas se casará antes dos quarenta pode ter certeza.

Voldemort beijou a testa de Alixia e pediu para ela ir pro salão principal pois queria conversar com seus padrinhos.

- Lucius e Narcisa por favor.

Logo a seguir Lucius e Narcisa entraram na sala.

- Sim mestre.

Lucius começou.

- Bem no natal farei um jantar, Alixia ama o natal e gostaria que os padrinhos dela estivessem aqui.

- Claro, não faltaremos por nada, agora eu tenho que ir mestre Alixia tem que ir dormir, ou não acordará para as aulas de amanha.

- Sim vou lá só me despedir dela.

Voldemort saiu e foi ao salão principal.

- Alixia está na sua hora minha filha você tem que ir.

- Eu sei papai.

Alixia deu um beijo em seu pai, vez novamente os feitiço do cabelo, veste e do olho, e deu a mão a seu padrinho, e aparataram, depois Narcisa aparatou e Voldemort foi dormir.

-----------*-----------*-----------*-----------*-----------*-----------*-----------*-----------*-----------*

- Pronto senhorita é melhor ir.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta senhor?

- Claro faça.

- Quando é que descobrimos que gostamos de alguém?

- Não tem como eu lhe explicar, mas é algumas coisa que sentimos no peito, uma vontade de ficar junto a pessoa, lembrar de cada momento em que passamos com a pessoa, sonhar com a pessoa. Esses são um dos sintomas.

- Obrigado Senhor.

Alixia terminou de falar e saiu da sala. Foi em direção a sua casa, e ao chegar na porta se sentiu puxada.

- Sabe que horas são Ali?

- Não, será que podias me informar Draco?

- Claro, meia noite e meia, isso é hora de sair de uma detenção?

- Até que saí cedo, sabe que seu pai é bem cruel lá dentro.

- é eu sei, ele é mais cruel comigo do que com você.

- O coitadinho de você.

Quando Alixia terminou de falar deu um beijo em Draco. Quando Alixia soltou Draco, eles estava com uma cara pasma.

- Alixia o que foi isso?

- Um beijo, é assim que me sinto quando faz isso comigo, é ruim né?!

- Na verdade eu gostei.

Draco puxou Alixia e deu um beijo nela, ela iria retribuir mais lembrou de seus planos. Alixia saiu dos braços de Draco e entrou correndo na casa, subiu as escadas correndo e foi em direção a sua cama.

- Oi Ali, e ai como foi a detenção?

- Horrível, estou toda nojenta, vou tomar um banho e já volto pra te contar os detalhes Pame.

- Tudo bem, estarei te esperando.

Alixia virou as costas para Pamela, e foi na direção do banheiro, trancou a porta e reverteu o feitiço. Tirou a roupa e entrou na banheira e começou a pensar.

"Merlim! Merlim! O que será de mim conquistando um Potter, que nojo, não posso ver tal cena de tão nojenta que é, mas... ai meu senhor me pagas por isso, tenho culpa que só aceitas pessoas depois que saem do colégio?! Então por que estou lá?! Sou favorecida por ser sua filha, as vezes não sei papai, é uma coisa difícil de se ver, até por que sempre fui escondida da sociedade, se não fosse pela madrinha e pelo padrinho seria uma criança escondida dentro de casa e só teria saído quando fizesse onze para ir ao colégio, mas que droga, por que isso, mas como é que nunca me deparei com Draco na Mansão Malfoy? Passei por lá varias vezes, as vezes até dormia lá e nunca vi ele lá, que estranho, meu pai e os seus mistérios!"

Quando ela viu que horas era percebeu que ficara duas horas tomando banho, e saiu para poder dormir, tacou o feitiço novamente na roupa, e saiu do quarto enrolada na toalha, e foi até seu malão pegar seu pijama.

- Ainda está acordada Pame?

- Sim, menina quanto tempo para tomar um banho só, esse deve ter entrado pra o livro dos recordes bruxos.

- hahaha, ai-ai, tu és engraçada Pame.

- brigada, agora me conta como foi a detenção a final fiquei aqui te esperando bastante tempo para saber dela, afinal é a primeira com o Lucius, pela sua podemos nos guiar paras as outra.

- Não, depende da pessoa, ele cobra mais, por exemplo se for sangue-ruim ele quase matará a pessoa na aula, mais a minha até que foi fácil, só tive que destroçar vinte sapos para a aula de amanhã, limpar a estante com o material para as poções, limpar tudo o que eu utilizei, limpar as mesas e os caldeirões.

- Isso é fácil, nem quero saber como é a difícil.

- Te falei ele quase nos mata vivo, agora me desculpe mais estou acabada, louca para dormir.

- Sim claro, mas não tem mais nada para me contar?

- Não, será que você poderia me acordar amanhã pro café, ainda não me acostumei com o horário, e que ir na sala de poções, esqueci meu relógio lá.

- Sim te acordo, boa noite Ali.

- Boa noite Pam.

****

------------------*------------------*--------------------*----------------*----------------*---------------*

Olá gente, bem eu estou pensando em fazer uma nova fic, na verdade eu tentarei fazer uma shortfic por semana, casal Draco/Gina. Tudo bem? Se eu fizer isso eu aviso aqui!! Gente estou me superando, não demorei para colocar esse capitulo e ele ficou grande, estou realmente melhorando. A minha primeira shortfic se chamará "_Meu amor eu sei que errei"_. Bem sem mais delongas.

Avoada: _Obrigado pela sua review e que você continue a acompanhar minha fic!_


	7. Um grande dia

Os personagens não pertencem a mim e sim a J.K, somente a Alixia e a Pamela são minhas personagens! 

---------------*---------------*---------------*---------------*---------------*

No dia seguinte Alixia acordou bem cedo e foi se arrumar, não fez barulho para não acordar Pamela, deixou um bilhete para ela, e saiu do quarto, gostava de caminhar bem cedo, ainda eram cinco e meia da manhã, mas achava que esse era o melhor horário para se caminhar, colocou seu casaco e foi em direção ao lago.
    
    O dia amanheceu nublado, e estava realmente frio, Alixia que já estava acostumada com frio. Não sentia muita diferença, para ela estava frio, não tanto quanto para os outros, odiava ter que colocar calça e blusa comprida, e ainda mais, ter que colocar gorro, teria que começar a seu plano, e desde já não poderia deixar seu pai na mão, o futuro dele estava em sua mão.

"Ai ai Alixia você sabe o quanto é perigosa essa missão, agora mais do que nunca você terá que mostrar o quanto você o ama, e o quanto você é fiel a ele, se não os dois estão ferrados, para não ter que falar outra coisa."

Quando Alixia olhou para o relógio já eram oito e meia, e resolveu ir tomar café, teria que começar os seus planos agora, puxou em sua mochila, um livro velho que havia transfigurado, e começou desenhar nele, rabiscos de corações e tentativas de letras, começava a escrever a letra "H" mais de propósito a riscava, e assim pichou a capa toda, e depois lançou um feitiço nele para que ficasse como o livro de poções, já que teriam aula no mesmo dia.
    
    "Esse seu plano é ótimo, agora terás que esbarrar com o menino-cicatriz (fez uma cara de nojo) e fazer com que ele pegue o seu livro por engano"

Alixia tomou café rápido e ficou esperando que Harry saísse da mesa para que pudesse se esbarrar nele. Só que algo lhe chamou a atenção, Harry estava aos beijos com uma menina ruiva.

- Pame, quem é aquela?

- Ah, Virgínia Weasley, mas conhecida com Potter's, a menina é completamente apaixonada por ele, nem sei como ele foi dar atenção para ela, sempre foi louco pela Cho, só que depois que Voldemort matou o namorado dela, Harry se sente culpado, e guardou toda sua paixão , agora ele resolveu aceitar que Virgínia o ama e ficar com ela.

Alixia deu um leve sorriso, ao escutar o nome de seu pai.

- O que foi Ali, sorriu derrepente?

- É que acho Voldemort um grande bruxo, um dos melhores, na verdade o melhor, pena que nem todos saibam avaliar isso.

- Sim também acho, imagina só se eu fosse a filha dele Ali, que coisa maravilhosa, ter um pai como ele é o sonho de todo sonserino, pena que ele não tem filhos, seria um grande pai.

- É com certeza, e além de ser um grande pai, ele é muito perverso deve ser muito bom ter um pai bem perverso como ele.

"Pobre menina, se soubesses que ele é meu pai, não ficarias ai se lamentando para te- lo como pai, estaria doida para ir a minha casa para venera-lo assim como eu e todos os seus comensais"

Alixia olhou para mesa, e percebeu que Harry estava se levando, e melhor ainda, estava indo sozinho.

- Tchau Pame, esqueci minha pena no quarto vou pega-la, te encontro na aula.

- Tudo bem até daqui a pouco.

Alixia saiu do salão e viu Harry, assim como todos comensais, sabia se movimentar ligeiramente na escuridão e também fazer movimentos em que quase nenhuma pessoa sabia, e também tinha uma grande facilidade com a magia negra como quase ninguém tinha.

Foi pela escuridão já que assim sabia andar mais rápido, saiu ao lado dele e bateu com ele, e os dois caíram no chão. E os livros de poção deles misturaram, Alixia percebeu qual era o seu e pegou o dele.

- Desculpe-me.

- Nada não senhorita Riddle.

- Sem formalidades, por favor Alixia.

" Meu bom e sagrado Merlim, não me digas que estou mesmo a pedir isso a esse nojento."

- Sim.

E saiu andando em direção as masmorras, Alixia foi atras, e se sentou num degrau junto as meninas de sua casa, até que Pamela chegou toda eufórica.

- Respira menina não quero que morras no meu braço. Agora me digas o que aconteceu.

- Acabei de saber duas coisas, uma parece-me horrível , e a outra é agradável, qual desejas saber primeiro?

- A desagradável, assim me alegro com a boa.

- Bem o professor Lucius me pediu para lhe avisar que quer falar com você antes da aula.

- Poxa, se essa é a ruim nem quero escutar a boa.

- Mas eu lhe conto da mesma forma, você tinha que ter visto o escândalo que a ex do Draco, Pansy Parkison, fez por vê-lo olhando para você, e ele me pediu que te falasse que os testes começam hoje as seis horas no campo.

- Valeu, fico agradecida, mas agora tenho que ir falar com o senhor Malfoy.

- Sim vá antes que ele te mate.

Alixia virou as costas e foi subindo os degraus em direção a porta, entrou e fechou a porta.

- Senhor mandou me chamarem?

- Sim senhorita, mandei. Quero lhe informar algo que nosso senhor me pediu.

- Vá, por favor senhor, me fale logo.

- Ele pediu que nesse final de semana vá a Hosmeaged e compre a mais bela roupa de festa, no natal ele irá fazer um jantar em sua casa e quer que se vista bem, e também mandou que a senhorita faça de tudo para que o plano de certo.

- já estou providenciando senhor.

- Muito bem, agora por favor se sente vou abrir a porta.

- Sim senhor.

Alixia escolheu a melhor cadeira, e se sentou e reservou a cadeira do lado para Pamela.

Lucius foi em direção a porta e a abriu, e foi em direção de sua mesa.

- Entrem logo crianças!

Todos se arrumaram o mais rápido possível em seus lugares.

- Muito bem, agora que as criancinhas já estão em seus devidos lugares mando que abram na pagina 23 e comecem a fazer a poção "Tryas Conectus". Alguém sabe me dizer para o que essa poção serve?

Alixia , Hermione e Draco foram as únicas pessoas a levantarem as mãos.

- Sim senhorita Riddle?

- Elas serve para que possamos descobrir se estamos com alguma hemorragia interna, uma ótima poção na guerra, já foi muito utilizada, na primeira guerra dos bruxos. Seu nome é devido a sua passagem pelo grego e latim. "Tryas" é de ligamento rompido, e "Conectus" pois com ela, a hemorragia ,é contida graças ao ingrediente "Vallium" que é especializado para hemorragias.

Lucius bateu palmas, e todos estavam boquiabertos.

- Muito bem senhorita Riddle ganhou 30 pontos para a Sonserina.

Todos olhavam boquiabertos para Alixia, ninguém conseguiria descrever uma poção tão bem como Alixia descreveu.

- Muito bem agora que todos já sabem para que ela serve, vão logo fazendo-a, vamos quero ela pronta até o final da aula.

- Professor Malfoy, mas ela demora um mês para ficar pronta.

- Senhorita Granger...

- Desculpe-me professor Malfoy, mas devo interromper, Granger, ela demora um mês se você a fizer com o sangue de alguém, mas se for para alguém beber ela demora, exatamente quarenta minutos, é claro feita corretamente.

- Obrigado senhorita Riddle. Vejo que alguém não está estudando tanto o quanto deveria, não é senhorita Granger? Menos 20 pontos para a Grifinoria e mais 30 para a Sonserina.

Hermione fez uma cara de não muitos amigos, enquanto Alixia fez uma cara de bem feliz.
    
    - Agora se nenhuma pessoa quer continuar a falar bobagens podem sair dessa sala, mas quem realmente tem o meu potencial de aula, ou deseja te- lo(Lucius falou olhando para Hermione) comecem a fazer a poção agora!

Alixia e Pamela terminaram suas poções assim que o sinal bateu, juntas com Draco e Fredirech **_( N/A: esse foi um personagem que inventei SOMENTE para as aulas de poções, ele não aparecerá em mais lugar nenhum, SOMENTE nas aulas de poções)_** terminaram logo a seguir.

- Muito bem, como duas duplas da Sonserina terminaram primeiro a Grifinoria perde 30 pontos e a Sonserina ganha 40 pontos. Agora saiam todos, vamos vocês tem aula de contra arte- das- trevas!

Todos os alunos saíram da sala com cara de espanto, e Alixia saiu da sala em gargalhas até que sentiu alguém lhe cutucar o braço. E paro olhando para trás.

- Pôs não? Ah é você Harry.

Alixia nunca tinha sentido tanta dificuldade antes em dizer um nome.

- Bem acho que nos confundimos os livros quando nos batemos.

Alixia pegou o livro de poção, e o abriu.

- É verdade, obrigado.

Harry entregou o livro a Alixia, que de propósito encostou sua mão na dele.

- Obrigado Harry.

Alixia virou as costas e saiu, foi atras de Pamela que já havia desaparecido.

Logo depois Alixia encontrou com Pamela na porta da sala de magia contra arte-das-trevas.

- Poxa Pame, você sumiu depois da aula.

- Foi mal na aula eu te explico tudo por que o professor acabou de aparecer, vamos, se quisermos sentar juntas.

- Sim, e estou curiosa pela sua cara é coisa boa, mas você podia explicar depois? Eu amo essa aula, é tão gostoso ver a cara do Snape ao ver que os Sonserinos são melhores em arte das trevas do que qualquer outra turma, também né pudera, com os pais que a grande parte tem, se não tivéssemos esse poder, seriamos deserdados, mas acho a aula sem graça já sei fazer todos os feitiços que dão em aula.

- É sim, para nós é fácil, mas para os idiotas ai do lado é bem difícil.

As duas começaram a rir e sentaram na primeira fileira. 

- É né, até nisso somos privilegiadas, né Pame?!

- Sim com certeza agora é melhor ficarmos quietas, o professor entrou.

Snape entrou na sala, colocou uma caixa em cima de sua mesa e virou para a turma.

- Muito bem classe quero que todos abram os livros na pagina 502 e peguem suas varinhas, transfigurem a pena de vocês em rato, e os segurem.

Alguns alunos logo transfiguraram bem rápido, e as meninas não queriam segurar os ratos, Alixia segurou o seu numa boa, até que sentiu vontade de colocar o rato na boca.

"Alixia você não está em casa para fazer isso, é só um ratinho transfigurado, vamos é só segura-lo, não chegue ele perto de sua boca."

Derrepente percebeu que sua língua estava voltando ao normal, e que seu olho estava desfazendo o feitiço, olhou para o professor, que percebeu o que estava se passando e concordou com a cabeça. Alixia jogou o rato para cima, saiu correndo para fora da sala, e desapareceu, todos ficaram olhando para a reação da garota. Depois todos olharam para o professor que agora estava explicando o que deveria ser feito.

"Por que ele fez isso sabia que eu ia me transformar, meu senhor saberá disso, a se saberá."

Alixia estava tão pensativa que só parou quando se sentiu tombar com alguma coisa, e caiu sozinha a coisa, era alguém, ou melhor era o Lucius.

- Senhorita o que faz aqui? Não deveria estar em aula com o professor Snape?

- Ssssim eu deveria, massss ele Fezzzz com que eu me trassssformassse.

Lucius olhou direito para a menina e percebeu sua língua igual a de uma cobra e seus olhos bem vermelhos, e suas orelhas bem pequenas, quase que nem as tinha.

- Senhorita alguém a viu deste jeito?

- Não eu consssegui sssair da sssala antessss de me transssformar.

- Mas o que ele fez para que se transformasse?

- Fezzzz com que sssegurassssemos um rato, e com um lado cobra eu me transsssformei.

- Snape está doido, só pode, ele sabe que não podes segurar um rato, o que será que deu nele, quando estivermos sem aula, eu falarei com ele senhorita, pode deixar, agora vá antes que alguém a veja.

- Ssssim sssenhor.

Alixia desviou do professor e saiu correndo para a sua casa. Foi direto para o banheiro em seu quarto, lançou os feitiços reparadores, em si mesma e saiu do banheiro, e foi até o seu malão, ao abri-lo percebeu dois envelopes, os pegou e foi para sua cama para le-los. Abriu o primeiro.

"_Querida filhinha,_

Lhe escrevo essa para lhe mandar o dinheiro para que poças comprar a melhor roupa de Hosmeaged, já que termos um jantar no natal aqui, como pedi para que o Lucius Malfoy lhe avisasse, quero que você vá bem produzida, afinal já não és tão criança e tens que impressionar vossos convidados, no dia em que fores embora, irás com o Lucius, pois não posso aparecer por lá, então irás embora com ele, e ele lhe trará em casa.

Um grande beijo, 

De seu querido pai, __

Voldemort."
    
    Quando Alixia terminou de escrever, o conteúdo se apagou, e logo depois o pergaminho pegou fogo, olhou dentro do envelope e dentro dele a via uma grande quantidade de dinheiro. E depois abriu o segundo.

__

"Querida Alixia,

Sou eu sua querida madrinha Narcissa, estou-lhe mandando essa carta para lhe avisar que nosso senhor convidou a mim, meu marido e nosso filho ao jantar, e sei que com tal evento devemos nos vestir bem, vou pedir para que seu pai nos de uma autorização para que eu possa lhe pegar ai, para comprarmos a roupa., em Hosmeaged você não encontrará nada, e sei que queres se arrumar muito bem, mas logo lhe aviso, Teremos que pedir a seu pai primeiro, mas pode deixar que mesma peço, e quero lhe avisar outra coisa, bem essa é boa e ruim, já soube que você deu uns beijinho em meu filho, tudo bem não irei contar a ninguém, mas quero que saiba querida, não queira nada com ele, amaria se vocês ficassem juntos, mas ele não pode saber que você já é comensal, e que já tem até um plano, ou melhor tarefa a cumprir, então anjo, por favor não se envolva, claro que beijinho não fazem mal a ninguém, mas se seu pai descobrir, os dois estarão fritos, e não desejo que tal fato se ocorra.

Beijos, 

Narcissa Malfoy."
    
    Alixia olhou para janela e viu que estava aberta.
    "Como é que essas cartas vieram parar aqui? Nem tinha como, claro que tinha sua burra, quando você saiu deixou o malão aberto, ou seja, sua querida Flakes veio aqui colocou sua carta no malão e com o vento ele se fechou. Muito bem Flakes, é por isso que eu te amo muito. É isso Alixia como não tem nada para fazer dê um pouco de serviço para Flakes, responda a carta de sua madrinha e depois mande Flakes manda-la."
    Pegou um pergaminho e começou a escrever:
    _
    " Querida madrinha,
    Tudo bem, aceito sair desse hospício para ir comprar uma roupa com você, meu pai já me enviou dinheiro, mas não tenho como pedir para ele, somente você poderá. Em relação aos beijos fique despreocupada, não irá mais acontecer, afinal, ele é quase que meu primo, seria horrível isso, e também tenho a minha obrigação horrível a cumprir, mas mesmo assim obrigado por não contar para o meu pai, nem para o meu "tio".
    Beijos,
    Alixia."
    _
    Releu a carta e se levantou. Bebeu um copo d'água e resolveu ir até o corujal para poder mandar a carta. Olhou para o relógio e ainda eram 11:30, e só teria aula daqui a duas horas, então ainda tinha muito tempo para ir e almoçar. Foi andando bem lentamente até o corujal, chegando lá no corujal uma coruja, preta com algumas manchas brancas, e com um "R" cinza no peito, ao vê-la, vôo e pousou em seu ombro.
    - Olá Flakes, como você está? Toma aqui um agrado para você.
    Alixia acariciava a cabeça de Flakes e esperou até que Flakes pegasse a carta em sua mão.
    - Toma aqui Flakes, por favor entregue para a senhora Malfoy.
    Flakes deu um pio e saiu voando e Alixia ficou ali parada observando-a até que Flakes desapareceu no céu, e Alixia desceu para esperar a hora do almoço.
    Quando eram meio dia Alixia foi para o grande salão. O salão ainda estava vazio, foi em direção a mesa da Sonserina e se sentou, começou a comer. Comia bem devagar por habito de sua casa, já estava acostumada, até que sentiu-se sendo observada e olhou para os lados e não viu nada foi então que olhou para os professores e viu Snape a observando.
    "Esse louco está ficando obcecado por mim, deixa meu senhor saber disso, falar nisso, meu senhor não, vou tratar disso sozinha mesmo, já estou grande, e sou melhor comensal que ele, posso muito bem me garantir. Ele é que me aguarde."
    Enquanto Alixia pensava o salão se encheu. Terminou de comer, e saiu do salão.
    "Vou armar uma peça para ele que Hogwarts nunca mais vai esquecer."
    Alixia foi em direção ao lago. Sentou num canto, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena e começou a escrever.
    "Ai ai Snape, agora você vai ver que quando quero sei ser bem perversa como meu pai, você mexeu com a filha do homem mais cruel do mundo, agora você provará do meu veneno e descobrirá que a cria do mestre sempre vem pior, você verá, e se verá."
    Começou a rir, e continuou a escrever. Terminou e leu para si mesma.
    "Alixia! Snape estará ferrado com esse seu plano, hahahaha, estou até com peninha, hahaha, mas terá o que merece por me fazer virar cobra! A se me pagará, e me pagara com a mesma moeda, ah se não pagará. Ele agora verá que realmente és uma Riddle, e também verá que quem mexe com um Riddle não sai bem na historia, nem um pouco bem!"
    Olhou para o relógio e eram duas horas da tarde, guardo o pergaminho no bolso se sua veste, e foi em direção ao castelo.
    "Onde raios fica a sala de transfiguração?"
    Olhou para os lados para ver se via algum Sonserino, e só viu um, para o seu azar.
    - Malfoy onde fica a sala de transfiguração?
    - Não sei pergunta pra outro, a eu sou o único aqui, bem não quero te falar.
    - Como consegue ser tão desprezível e insuportável?
    "E como consegues ser tão lindo também?"
    - Tive meus exemplos.
    - Ata, mas agora dá para me dizer aonde fica a sala?
    - Já te disse que não irei falar.
    - Você parece uma criança Draco, que droga, só quero saber aonde é, mas tá difícil né criancinha?
    - É sou uma criancinha e como tal não irei te falar.
    - Então tá, muito obrigado com pela informação.
    - De nada a qualquer hora, mas é no terceiro andar primeira esquerda, segunda porta.
    - Obrigado.
    - De nada.
    Alixia subiu as escadas. E foi para o terceiro andar, estranhou , pois a informação dada por Draco tinha sido real.
    "Que estranho eu realmente tinha achado que ele estava mentido sobre essa ser a sala certa."
    Alixia sentou-se ao lado de Pamela.
    - Garota te procurei por todo esse castelo onde raios você se meteu? Primeiro você foge da aula e depois desaparece, você tava aonde?
    - Passei mal, e fui andar perto do lago, almocei cedo, e fui pra perto do lago e depois vim pra cá.
    - Como você descobriu o caminho.
    - Perguntei pro Draco.
    - E ele te respondeu certo? Uau, ele mudou!
    - Também achei estranho, mais o que é que eu vou fazer se ele me disse a verdade.
    A porta abriu e todos os alunos se sentaram. Alixia e Pamela sentaram juntas. Todos os alunos estavam em silencio, e derrepente um gato entrou na sala, e do nada se transformou em mulher.
    - Muito bem alunos. Na pagina 532 temos o inicio da explicação da transfiguração dos objetos de vidro, ou ouro, para cristal. As transfigurações desse tipo são as mais difíceis pois nem sempre se transfigura tudo, e quando isso ocorre o cristal se quebra e não tem feitiço que o reconstitua.
    Minerva deu um pedaço de vidro para todos começarem tentar. Alixia, Draco e Pamela foram os primeiros a conseguir na primeira tentativa, ou outros só conseguiram os outros só conseguiram na decima em diante.
    A aula parecia não terminar, até que Pamela mandou um bilhete escondido pra Alixia.
    _"Miga olha, DISFARÇADAMENTE, quem num para de te olhar, Segunda fileira na diagonal."
    _
    Alixia com todo a esforço conseguiu disfarçar, e sorriu ao ver quem era.
    E sentiu outro bilhete em seu braço.
    _"Hahaha, seu eu soubesse que ias ficar assim toda sorridente nem mandava disfarçar, tô doidinha pra ver como será o teste de hoje."
    _Então escreveu um bilhete para Pamela.
    "_hahaha, engraçadinha, nem percebi a ironia, fofa, eu sorri por que me lembrei de algo engraçado."
    _Pamela ao ler o bilhete também sorriu, e mandou outro.
    _"achas que sou burra ou o que Alixia, tu esta querendo ele, e ele tá querendo você, só falta um pequeno empurrão. Acho que terei de ser cupido de novo!"
    _"Ai ai, quem me dera eu com ele, pena que não posso, se você soubesse Pame, infelizmente eu não posso."
    Alixia pegou mais um pedaço de pergaminho e quando ia começar a escrever o sinal tocou.
    - Até que enfim, vamos logo, aula de feitiço. vamos se não iremos nos atrasar.
    - Sim estou indo, triste mais estou.
    - Por que triste Ali?
    - Porque os feitiços que ensinam são muito fáceis. Eu fico sem fazer nada a aula toda.
    - Ali, você é muito cdf, como você consegue?
    - Não sou cdf, meu pai me obriga a estudar por isso sou assim, ai sei quase tudo, é um saco estudar, mais pelo menos não preciso prestar atenção na aula.
    - E você ainda reclama, daria de tudo para não ter que prestar atenção.
    - Tá bom, agora vamos.
    As duas foram para o sétimo andar para a aula de feitiços.
    Chegando lá ainda faltavam vinte minutos para a aula, sentaram no chão e ficaram conversando.
    - Olha duas mendigas. Querem uma moedinha?
    - Hahaha, Draco, nossa, como me fez rir, que piada boa!!!
    - Quem te disse que era para você rir?
    - Os dois podem parar, parecem duas crianças.
    - Cala a boca Pamela!
    Os dois falaram juntos e ficaram se encarando olho no olho por um bom tempo. Até que o sinal bateu e os alunos tiveram que entrar na sala. Alixia entrou sorrindo, pois tinha conseguido fazer com que o lindo menino olhasse dentro de seu olho, e com aqueles olhos lindos era um prazer a cada vez que olhavam-se olho no olho.
    - Poxa Ali estou magoada como você foi grossa tudo bem né, mas nem pedir desculpa, ai é muito mesmo.
    - Foi mal Pame, é que aquele moleque me irrita, ai sem querer descontei em você.
    - Tudo bem o Draco sempre faz esses tipos de coisas, já estou acostumada com as reações dele, mas não sabia que você também faz esse "gênero" dele.
    - E não faço, foi mal.
    O professor entrou em sala e começou a explicar o feitiço, enquanto o professor explicava Alixia tinha abaixado a cabeça como se estivesse dormindo. Na verdade faltava pouco para ela dormir, mas estava no mundo da lua. Foi até que sentiu uma cotovelada no seu braço e voltou ao mundo real.
    - O que é Pamela?
    - O professor está falando com você!
    - Sim professor?
    - Já que estás a dormir, quer dizer que sabes como fazer o feitiço recolhimento.
    - Sei sim senhor.
    - Então o faça.
    Alixia pegou a sua varinha e apontou para a sua pena, e falou, recolhimentun, e sua pena diminuiu ao tamanho de uma pedra de açúcar.

O professor ficou olhando pra Alixia com uma cara de espanto.

- Como a senhorita realizou o feitiço se nem ao menos prestar atenção na aula?

- Alguns alunos tem capacidade de aprendizagem, mas existem outros que não.
    
    
    Alixia voltou a abaixar a cabeça e novamente quase adormeceu na aula.
    Depois todos os alunos prestavam atenção na aula, nem mesmo Alixia estava agüentando ficar sem fazer nada durante a aula. Pegou um pergaminho, e sua varinha sua pena e começou a desenhar, mas o feitiço que utilizou, fazia com que escrevesse o que pensasse, e varias vezes começava a desenhar o nome de Draco, e fazia um feitiço para apaga-lo. Até que o sinal tocou e já eram quatro horas. E as aulas já tinha acabado, teria o resto do dia livre.
    Alixia e Pamela foram até o quarto para poderem tomar banho. Alixia tomou banho primeiro e se arrumou para o jantar, e logo depois teria o treino.
    - Pame, não querendo apressar mais já te apressando, por favor anda logo, ou chegaremos atrasadas.
    - Vem cá você está me apressando por que tá com fome, ou por que tá doidinha para ver o Draco?
    - Por que eu to com fome.
    - Ta bom Alixia, já to saindo.
    Depois de cinco minutos Pamela saiu do banho, e dez minutos depois, as duas estava entrando no salão para jantar.
    Jantaram e voltaram pro quarto.
    - Ali?
    - Oi.
    - Você realmente quer fazer esse teste?
    - É claro, por que?
    - Acho estranho, primeiro você nem tem vassoura, e segundo o Draco nem vai ligar, é claro, mas se você realmente quer jogar, tudo bem.
    - Bem eu quero, primeiro a minha vassoura ainda não chegou da Suíça, e segundo não tô fazendo isso para impressionar ele, existem outras maneiras de se impressionar um menino do tipo dele, lá no meu outro colégio eu jogava muito, espero que aqui os times sejam do nível do outro, pois lá o quadribol, é levado muito a serio, então, durante as partidas não tem um aluno que falte, e também esse é meu ultimo ano em colégio, só Merlim sabe quando que eu conseguirei jogar novamente, então não posso deixar essa chance passar de jeito maneira, tenho que agarra-la com todas as minhas forças. Até parece que eu ia fazer isso pelo Draco, e pare de falar bobagem, eu não estou gostando dele, então quer parar de achar que tudo o que eu faço nesse raio de colégio é em função dele, por favor. Ele só é um menino como outro qualquer, e como Malfoy tem suas qualidades, e quase nenhum defeito por isso quando a maioria das garotas vê um já sai logo correndo atras, mas vou te falando antigamente já caí nas garras de um Malfoy, quando eles querem sabem ser os melhores do mundo, mas também sabem ser os piores, por esse pequeno motivo não quero cair nas garras de um novamente, só para te falar para você não pensar que já sai ficando como senhor Malfoy, os Malfoy são uma familia bem grande e o Draco tem vários primos, e um desses primo estudava na minha outra escola, e nós namoramos por cinco meses, por isso eu sei muito bem como é a raça dos Malfoy perfeitamente, e só para completar vou te dizer o que não deveria, o Lucius, como você chama é meu padrinho e a Narcissa minha madrinha, só que como meu pai é antiquado de mais ele nunca me deixou conhecer o Draco, por isso eu o conhecia aqui no colégio, então eu realmente sei como é ser um Malfoy, vivo com a senhora Narcissa e com o senhor Lucius, e sei como é ser parte da vida de um Malfoy, e isso eu não quero para mim, então por favor tire da cabeça de que eu gosto do Draco, eu não gosto dele.
    Quando terminou de falar Alixia estava bem vermelha e sem ar, e Pamela estava boquiaberta.
    - Nossa Ali dessa vez você se expirou para falar hein, tô até com o ouvido doendo.
    - Foi mal me empolguei, agora você me entendeu?
    - Agora sim, pode deixar eu vou parar. Agora vamos?
    - Sim claro.
    As duas saíram do quarto e iam saindo da casa.
    - Ai foi mal Pame, vai indo esqueci a minha luva, vai indo me encontro com você.
    - Tudo bem, mas não demore muito.
    - Sim pode deixar.
    Pamela saiu da casa enquanto Alixia voltou para o seu quarto pegou a luva e saiu. Quando chegou no salão comum escutou uma pessoa chorar.
    - Tem alguém ai?
    Ninguém respondeu, então Alixia começou a procurar de onde vinha o barulho, e percebeu que vinha de trás do sofá. Foi até o sofá e se ajoelhou nele, e olhou para trás.
    - O que você tem?
    - Dada dão.
    - Se fosse nada não estaria chorando.
    - É o professor Malfoy.
    - O que é que tem ele?
    - Ele me deu um detenção e eu tô com medo de ir.
    - Vem eu te levo até ele.
    Alixia se levantou e esticou a mão para apoio para o menininho de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos se levantar. Então ele deu a mão a Alixia e os dois foram em direção a sala de aula de poção.
    - Qual é seu nome?
    - Patrick.
    - Belo nome.
    - Brigada.
    Toc-toc - posso entrar professor?
    - É claro Alixia, mas não demore, hoje um aluno vem cumprir detenção comigo.
    Alixia entrou na sala de mão dada com Patrick.
    - Hum vejo que alguém desaprendeu o caminho até a minha sala.
    "- Senhor Malfoy, por favor peça pro menino limpar os caldeirões, eu quero falar com o senhor. Sim você não esta ficando louco eu tenho o poder de telepatia, mas por favor dá pra disfarçar?"
    - Patrick vá limpando aqueles caldeirões ali por favor.
    Alixia ficou em pé na frente da mesa aonde o professor estava sentado.
    - Senhor Malfoy, nossa estou realmente assustada, e impressionada com a sua conduta nesse colégio.
    - Por que senhorita?
    - Você não sabe como eu achei esse menino, estava chorando muito por que estava com medo do senhor.
    - Nossa eu estou tão bem assim, é?
    - Sim senhor, mas o problema é que com as criancinhas do primeiro ano, elas ainda não estão acostumadas senhor, nem todas foram criadas que nem o senhor educou o seu filho e que nem meu pai me educou, muitos ainda são mimados, ai chegam aqui e o senhor os trata como adultos, eles ficam com medo.
    - Mas isso é para impor respeito, e quem é você para vir falar do meu trabalho?
    - Sou uma aluna, e senhor comigo, com os terceiro anistas, até mesmo com os alunos do segundo ano o senhor pode trabalhar desse jeito mas os do primeiro ano não senhor, eles acabaram de deixar as fraldas, tem medo de tudo, ai chegam aqui e o senhor mete medo neles, ficam apavorados, por favor tente se controlar com os do primeiro ano.
    - Por que senhorita Riddle?
    - Pois ele não estão acostumados a esse tipo de tratamento ai ficam tristes e com medo, bem agora eu preciso ir, mas por favor pense a respeito senhor Malfoy.
    - Vou pensar Alixia.
    - Obrigado, tio.
    Ao falar a palavra "tio" Alixia abaixou bastante a voz, e saiu da sala. E foi correndo para o salão para jantar pois já eram cinco e meia.
    - Nossa Ali aonde você estava, você demorou uma hora para pegar uma luva!
    - Foi mal, é que eu fui resolver o problema de um menino do primeiro ano, ai demorei.
    - Nossa, coma logo ou irá se atrasar!
    - Tô indo calma.
    - Eu ainda tô calma, ainda não me viste irritada, e nem queira ver!
    - Tudo bem, agora deixa eu comer.
    Alixia terminou de comer e foi com Pamela até o campo, de quadribol.
    - Para onde eu vou agora Pame?
    - Bem você deve ter que falar com o Draco, vamos lá.
    - Tudo bem, vamos.
    Alixia e Pamela foram até a porta do vestiário, aonde Draco estava.
    - Olá meninas, qual das duas vai fazer o teste mesmo?
    - Sou eu Draco.
    - Ata, só para colocar seu nome na lista, em que posição você quer jogar?
    - Artilheira.
    - Os teste para artilheiros são os últimos, Pamela leve ela até a arquibancada, logo logo deverá ser sua vez Alixia.
    As duas deram as costas pra Draco, e subiram as escadas para dar na arquibancada.


	8. Meus sentimentos

****

Os personagens não pertencem a mim e sim a J.K, somente a Alixia Riddle e a Pamela Deston me pertencem

-----*------*---------*---------*---------*

Alixia e Pamela subiram as arquibancadas para esperarem os testes de artilheiros.

- Será que vai demorar Pame?

- Nem sei Ali, nunca fiz esses teste, afinal eu realmente não sei jogar esse treco ai.

- Tudo bem, mas valeu mesmo assim, é que eu tenho que trocar de roupa, não posso jogar com essa sainha básica.

- Os meninos vão amar

- Disse bem os meninos. Olha os testes estão começando.

Alixia ficou quieta e ficou atentamente olhando para o jogo, de vez em quando dava palpites para Pamela de como a pessoa testada deveria ter feito, ou agido diante de tal situação.

Depois de um tempo Draco gritou que as pessoas que iriam fazer testes para goleiros deveriam começar a se arrumar para o teste, e umas dez cabeças desceram para o vestiário, e ficaram somente sete cabeças **_(n/a: sem contar com a Alixia e Pamela)_**. Depois de mais de meia hora Draco retornou a gritar, só que desta vez os que gostariam de fazer testes para artilheiros deveriam começar a trocar de roupa.

- tchau Pame, me deseje boa sorte.

- Boa sorte to torcendo por você.

- Brigado.

Quando Alixia terminou de falar se virou e desceu as escadas em direção ao vestiário feminino. Ao chegar no vestiário percebeu que era a única menina que estava fazendo teste para artilheira.

"Nossa que coisa mais machista, as meninas daqui tem medo de tudo, até de se inscreverem como artilheiras."

Até que a porta do vestiário se abriu quando Alixia já estava quase pronta, e uma menina com cara de cachorro buldog entrou buvejando fumaça para todos os lados.

"Olha não é que tem mais uma menina para fazer o teste, ou ela já fez e pelo visto não se deu muito bem nele."

- Ei!

- Tá falando comigo?

Alixia ficou espantada, nem sabia quem era a menina e ela já a olhava daquela forma.

- Tem mais alguém aqui para eu estar falado?

- Não, mas você nem me conhece.

- E nem preciso, só basta eu saber que você esta dando em cima do meu Draquinho para eu não querer te conhecer.

Alixia começou a rir.

- Vem cá, Draquinho?! Que raio de apelido é esse?! E eu não estou dando em cima dele, peraí, eu tenho moral.

- Hahaha, até parece, deixa de ser estúpida, eu vi!

- Eu iria lhe sugerir um óculos, mas no seu caso eu acho que não vai funcionar, pois você esta vendo de mais!!! Até parece, eu com o Draco, se enxerga menina!

- Me enxergar, tem certeza que sou eu?! Pelo menos eu não roubo namorado dos outros!!!

- E nem eu sua louca, e mereço coisa bem melhor que ele!

Alixia colocava o seu sapato enquanto discutia com Pansy.

- Melhor que ele?! Impossível!

- Você tá precisando de um medico, não dá para colocar nessa sua cabecinha BURRA que eu não quero nada com ele?!

- Ata, então por que os dois vivem juntos?

- Eu com o Draco?! Tá louca!

As duas já estavam gritando, Alixia ainda estava controlada mais Pansy já até tinha se esquecido que estava numa escola.

- Não, quem tá louca é você para querer tirar ele de mim, não tem medo do perigo não?

Alixia começou a rir, ria muito, enquanto Pansy estava com uma cara de bunda.

- O que eu falei que foi tão engraçado, hein?!

- Eu com medo de você?! hahahaha, só rindo para não chorar, se enxerga menina...

Pansy deu um tapa na cara de Alixia.

- Agora quem tá sem noção de perigo é você menina!!

- Agora quem deveria estar chorando era eu?!

- Sai da minha frente, antes que você se arrependa de ter me dado esse tapa, e antes que eu me irrite por esse tapa.

- Não saio!

- Então tá!

Alixia puxou a varinha, e gritou

- Arremesaulous!

Pansy voou longe, e caiu de mal jeito em cima dos bancos. Alixia chegou bem perto dela e apontou a varinha para a cabeça dela.

- Desmoriantion.

Alixia virou as costas e saiu do vestiário, ao sair viu um monte de meninos grudados na porta para escutar o que acontecia lá dentro.

- O que foi? Nunca viram duas meninas brigando? Querem o mesmo feitiço que ela?

Alixia apontou a varinha a eles.

- não, não precisa não.

Alixia virou as costas e saiu para o campo.

"Que colégio de doido, agora eu entendi por que na segunda a Pamela veio toda eufórica pelo escândalo dessa zinha a ai, e por que o Draco a largou. Draquinho, onde já se viu isso é apelido?! É cada um que me aparece, que até Merlim duvida."

Alixia foi para o banco e foi para a fila, e era a sétima pessoa na fila.

- Vamos começar os testes para artilheiros, e a pessoa que for escalada será divulgada amanhã, o resultado estará no mural no salão.

Draco foi chamando um por um, e para cada pessoa o teste demorava mais ou menos quarenta minutos. Alixia estava cansada pois estava naquele campo a mais de cinco horas, e ainda faltava uma pessoa na sua frente, ela era a ultima da fila. Depois de vinte minutos, a pessoa que estava na sua frente foi chamada. 

"Que droga esse teste tá demorando muito, eu quero dormir, mas tá difícil de perceberem isso."

Foi então que escutou alguém gritando.

- Achei você!!!

- Ah, oi Pansy!

- Não me venhas com essa, o que você tem com o meu Draquinho?

- Nada, por que? Deveria ter alguma coisa com ele?

- Não por que ele é MEU, entendeu, ele é MEU, ele já tem dona, ou seja, tire o seu cavalinho da chuva pois o Draquinho só tem olhos para mim.

Enquanto Pansy ficava gritando Draco desceu com a vassoura bem atras dela, e colocou a mão em sua boca, para fazer com que Pansy cala-se a boca.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que te falar que não sou seu, e muito menos Draquinho???

- Calma Draquinho.

- Calma nada louca, eu não tenho nada com ela, e nem com você agora vê se me esquece, louca.

O olho de Pansy encheu d'água, e ela começou a chorar, e Draco levantou vôo de novo, enquanto Alixia se matava de rir da cena.

- De que você esta rindo? Tá vendo por sua causa o Draquinho brigou comigo, você me paga, a se me paga.

Pansy voou em cima de Alixia. Alixia levou um susto tão grande que nem conseguiu se defender de Pansy, caiu no chão com Pansy por cima, só que caiu de tal forma que não conseguia se defender. Pamela estava desesperada pois só estava vendo Alixia receber soco no rosto e não revidava.

- Draco!! Draco!! Draco!!

Draco olhou para Pamela, que fez com que ele olhasse para baixo. Draco entendeu o recado e direcionou sua vassoura para baixo, na direção das duas. Ao chegar no chão pegou Pansy no colo e a jogou longe, e foi ver Alixia.

- Draquinho larga ela. Isso tudo foi pro merecer.

- Por merecer? O que ela lhe fez para merecer? Vamos ver o que o Lucius e o Snape acham desse seu merecer.

- Não Draquinho eles não.

- Vamos ver se não.

Draco puxou sua varinha e amarrou Pansy, e pegou Alixia no colo, como eram uma e meia da manhã ninguém os veriam e muito menos veriam Pansy amarrada e flutuando.

Draco foi em direção ao castelo, e Pamela veio logo atras dele.

- Foi muito ruim Draco?

- Mais ou menos, alguns cortes estão profundos, mas primeiro vou entregar essa ai para os professores da Sonserina, acho que só assim ela irá aprender a não se meter a minha namorada, e parará de se meter com as outras meninas da casa.

- Pois é né, vem me da sua varinha para poder carregar melhor Alixia.

Draco entregou a varinha a Pamela e pegou Alixia melhor, a colocou nos dois braços e não mais no ombro como estava. Alixia estava desmaiada e com o rosto todo sujo de sangue. A blusa de Draco estava toda ensangüentada, e a blusa de Alixia de verde foi para vermelho.

- Pansy o que você tem na cabeça?! Você poderia ter matado a garota.

- Ai Draquinho eu só estava te defendendo das garras dessa idiota.

- Por que?! E para sua informação eu sei muito bem me defender sozinho, e eu não sou DRAQUINHO.

- Draco se acalme ou vai acorda Hogwarts inteira.

- To pouco me lixando para Hogwarts, só não consigo entender essa louca ai.

Pansy começou a chorar.

- É melhor chorar mesmo sua louca, o que você vai passar só chorando mesmo.

Quando Draco acabou de falar estavam na porta da sala de Lucius.

- Pamela por favor vá chamar o Snape, diga que é muito importante.

- Tá Draco, ela não está pesando não?

- Pode deixar eu agüento mais um pouco, mas não sei se ela vai resistir de tanto sangue perdido, agora vá logo, não perca tempo.

Enquanto Draco falava Pamela desapareceu no corredor.

- Ai Pansy só quero ver o que eles irão fazer com você, não queria nem um pouco estar na sua pele, nem um pouquinho, ainda mais por você nos estamos acordando eles, você está ferrada.

- Draquinho não faz isso comigo não, tenha dó Draquinho, por favor.

- Por amor a Merlim, para de me chamar de Draquinho, você vai ficar pior do que a Alixia, escuta o que eu to te falando, não quero escutar a sua voz, cala a sua boca idiota.

Pansy não parava de chorar e Draco ficava de um lado para o outro com Alixia no colo.

- Caramba cadê a Pamela?

- To aqui, agora fica calmo e chama seu pai, por que esse aqui tá quase me matando.

- Malfoy! Malfoy, abre essa porta!

- Isso é jeito?!

- Com ele é?

- DRACO O QUE VOCÊ QUER COMIGO AS DUAS DA MANHÃ?

- Abra a porta e me deixa entrar com a Alixia, Pansy, Pamela e Snape!

- O que vocês andaram aprontando bando de moleques?

- Abre a porta Malfoy!

Lucius abriu a porta, e logo olhou para Draco todo sujo de sangue e Alixia desmaiada no seu colo, Pansy amarrada chorando ao lado de Draco, Pamela roendo as unhas e Snape quase dormindo na pilastra.

- Entrem logo bando de capetas.

Draco entregou a varinha a Pamela e entrou com Alixia no colo a deitou numa mesa, e se deitou em outra.

- Essa garota pesa sabiam.

- Percebe-se olha o tamanho dela.

- Draquinho não faz isso, por favor!

- Pansy cala a boca, e eu não sou Draquinho, sou Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, entendeu? Ou nessa cabeça sem miolo não entra nada.

Draco estava completamente vermelho, suas veias estavam saltadas, e faltava bem pouco para ele dar uns tapas na cara de Pansy, que não parava de chorar.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que houve aqui?

Lucius resolveu tentar resolver a situação.

- Eu explico senhor Malfoy.

- Por favor senhorita Deston. E Snape faça alguma coisa.

- Cadê o Snape?

Todos se perguntaram juntos.

- Ele tá lá fora dormindo na parede.

Pamela e Draco riram por dentro.

- Snape será que da para você acordar e me ajudar com esses moleques aqui?

- Hã? Que?

- Snape vá dormir.

Snape virou as costas e foi novamente para o seu quarto.

- Muito bem continue senhorita.

- Sim senhor, bem hoje era o teste para o time de quadribol, e Alixia estava participando....

Pamela contou a historia inteira para Lucius enquanto Pansy se afogava em lagrimas, Draco tentava acordar Alixia.

- Draco leve a senhorita Riddle para a ala hospitalar.

- Sim senhor Malfoy.

Draco pegou Alixia no colo e a levou para a ala hospitalar.

- Muito bem senhorita Deston, pode ir dormir, ou pode ir a ala hospitalar para ficar com a senhorita Riddle, e leve a varinha do meu filho por favor.

Lucius soltou Pansy e entregou a varinha a Pamela, Pansy se pôs de pé, mas continuava a olhar para o chão. Pamela já estava saindo quando Lucius a chamou.

- Mande melhoras a ela, assim que acordar.

- Sim senhor, pode deixar.

Pamela fechou a porta e saiu da sala.

- Muito bem Parkison, você deve ter um bom motivo para isso...

Pansy o interrompeu.

- Tenho sim senhor.

- Eu ainda não mandei você falar.

- Desculpe-me senhor.

- O que você tem na cabeça? Minhocas ao invés de miolos? Só pode! Como atacas a menina assim...

- Ele tá dando em cima do meu Draquinho.

- Eu não mandei falar, e a propósito meu filho não é sua propriedade e nunca será, suas detenções serão bem ruins, pode ter certeza, amanhã, você virá aqui bem cedo, quem lhe dará pena será Dumbledore, agora vá antes que eu mude de idéia.

Pansy saiu correndo, e Lucius foi até a sala de Dumbledore.

****

-----*------*---------*---------*---------*

Na ala hospitalar.

Draco colocou Alixia numa maca e sentou a seu lado.

- Obrigado senhor Malfoy, agora o senhor pode ir.

- Não, eu a esperarei acordar.

- Sim senhor, mas precisa descansar, deve estar exausto, e ela pode demorar a acordar, precisa de medicamentos, e só pode toma-los acordada.

- Eu espero.

- Sim senhor Malfoy, assim que ela acordar por favor me chame.

- Sim senhora.

Madame Pronfey, deu as costas e voltou a seus aposentos, e logo depois Pamela chegou.

- Aqui Draco seu pai mandou lhe entregar.

Pamela entregou a varinha a Draco

- Obrigado Pamela, irá passar a noite aqui?

- Só um de nós pode, vá eu fico, tome um banho, estas todo sujo de sangue.

- Não, vá, eu quero ficar, amanhã eu tomo um banho, não ligo, afinal ela está assim por minha causa, e pior é que nem temos nada juntos para a doida da Pansy desconfiar.

- Não tem por que não querem Draco, se você não sentisse nada por ela não estaria aqui agora, e já estaria tomando um banho e teria me deixado aqui com ela, mas vou indo, boa noite.

- Boa noite, e só estou ficando por que isso tudo aconteceu por minha causa só por causa disso.

- Não vou discutir Draco.

Pamela saiu da ala hospitalar, e deixou Draco e Alixia sozinhos.

"Será que o que a Pamela falou é verdade? Eu estou mesmo gostando dessa menina?"

Logo após o pensamento Draco dormiu, e depois de umas duas horas Madame Pronfey, apareceu e Alixia estava acordando. Draco estava sentado ao lado da cama com os braços cruzados, e com a sua cabeça apoiada neles.

- Bom dia senhorita Riddle, vem tome esse remédio e cuidado com a beira da cama, você tem visita nela.

Alixia olhou para o lado e viu Draco e se espantou.

- Minha cabeça dói.

- Que bom, mas com essa poção melhorará pode deixar, tome aqui, o senhor Malfoy lhe salvou a vida, e tá ai desde ontem a noite lhe esperando acordar.

- Tudo bem, brigado.

Alixia dormiu novamente, e enquanto dormia colocou sua mão sobre a cabeça de Draco.

Quando eram duas e meia da tarde os dois acordaram juntos. E Alixia percebeu que sua mão estava na cabeça de Draco.

- Me desculpa Malfoy.

- Me chama de Draco.

- Tudo bem.

Alixia tirou a mão da cabeça de Draco e ficou fazendo carinho na própria mão.

- A enfermeira me falou que você queria falar comigo.

- Sim, eu gostaria de me desculpar, a Pansy só pensa em mim, e isso realmente me irrita, já cansei dela, só que ela não percebe. Pelo menos os remédios da Madame Pronfey fizeram efeito rápido, você está sem nenhum corte no rosto.

Enquanto Draco falava sobre os cortes ele passava a mão no rosto de Alixia que por reflexo fechou os olhos, e quando foram perceber estavam se beijando.

Derrepente Narcissa entrou na sala enquanto se beijavam, e deu um gritinho.

- Ah, meu Merlim.

Draco e Alixia pararam o beijo e olharam para a porta, e viram Narcissa com cara de espanto.

- Calma mãe eu posso explicar.

- É senhora Narcissa agente pode explicar.

Narcissa olhava para seu filho com a roupa toda suja de sangue, e sua afilhada toda suja de sangue também, não sabia se tinha gritado pelo beijo ou pelo estado deles.

- Tudo bem, eu já vi cenas de beijos antes. Mas o que houve com os dois, Lucius só me falou que os dois estavam aqui. Vocês estão bem?

- Sim estamos senhora Malfoy, com o Draco não aconteceu nada, eu quem apanhei por causa dele, mas já tá tudo bem.

- Esse sangue todo é seu, querida?

- Sim senhora.

- Quem fez isso com você querida?

- Pansy Parkison mãe, quem poderia ser?!

- E eu ainda pergunto, mas vocês já estão bem pelo visto, né?!

- Com certeza.

Os dois falaram juntos.

- Bem Alixia agora que tem companhia vou tomar um banho pois olha o meu estado né?!

Draco ia saindo quando Alixia o chamou.

- Draco!...

Ele olhou para ela.

- Obrigado por tudo, você salvou minha vida.

- Não foi nada Alixia, agora descanse, depois eu lhe passo as matérias perdidas.

- Você é um anjo. Brigado.

- Você é quem pensa.

Draco fez uma cara de safado, e por um momento Narcissa achou estar vendo um casal de namorados.

- Pelo visto já está bem né Alixia?

- Sim senhora graças a seu filho.

- Não exagere, ele apensa fez o certo. Você está gostando dele não está?

- Claro que não senhora, meu senhor não aprovaria de forma alguma e tenho minha missão não posso, na verdade não devo.

- Isso não impede você de gostar de alguém, sabia?!

- Sim, mas não sinto nada por ele, pode ter certeza senhora Malfoy.

"Na verdade eu acho, mas não posso fazer nada a respeito mesmo."

- Bem eu já vou indo querida agora descanse.

Narcissa deu um beijo na teste de Alixia e saiu da ala hospitalar, e Pamela chegou.

- Oi Ali...e ai como foi a sua primeira noite com o Draco?

- Hahaha engraçadinha!!

- Serio me conta.

- Não aconteceu nada de noite...

- Tá por que você tava desmaiadona, agora e acordados o que rolou?

- Só um beijo Pame, e não fique histérica.

- Tá vendo, cara vocês tem que ficar juntos, tão amarradões! Você é muito boba, jogando maior partidão fora.

- Eu já te expliquei Pame, não vem com essa, e ele só foi gentil.

- Gentileza dessa metade de Hogwarts quer, e ai quer saber o que aconteceu com a Pansy?

- Nem quero saber dela.

- tá mais eu vou te falar da mesma forma, foi expulsa de Hogwarts e teve os feitiços retirados.

- Tudo isso por que ela me bateu?

- Não, tudo isso por que ela quase te matou.

Madame Pronfey entrou no quarto.

- Senhorita Deston a senhorita Riddle precisa descansar, então por favor saia, e volte mais tarde assim ela descansará um pouco mais.

- Tudo bem, até mais tarde Ali.

- Tome essa poção aqui senhorita.

Alixia tomou a poção e dormiu. Depois de quatro horas Alixia acordou com a Madame Pronfey lhe acordando para comer.

- Aqui senhorita, precisa comer.

- Obrigado.

Alixia pegou a bandeja e começou a comer até que Lucius entrou no quarto.

- Boa tarde senhorita.

- Boa tarde senhor Malfoy.

- Como esta se sentindo?

- Bem acho que já estou melhor, e acho que nunca recebi tantas visitas.

- Vim em nome de seu pai.

- Ih, ele já soube, deve estar para morrer.

- É, bem ele eu não digo, mas o Parkison sim, esse sim corre perigo.

- Quem manda se meter com a pessoa errada, foi o senhor que determinou o castigo da Pansy?

- Não, foi o ministério. Mas foi por merecer, só vendo para acreditar, você estava horrível.

- Ainda bem que o seu filho estava lá, se não...

- É ainda bem mesmo que eu estava lá.

- Oi Draco, venha sente-se aqui conosco.

Alixia esticou a mão para que Draco fosse até lá, ele deu a mão a ela que lhe puxou, nenhum dos dois queriam soltar a mão do outro, mas Lucius estava lá. Foi então que Alixia pensou.

- Draco você trouxe-me a matéria?

- Sim está aqui.

- Ah tá brigado.

- Bem já que vão estudar vou deixa-los sozinhos.

Lucius saiu da sala e deixou eles sozinhos.

Draco deu um selinho em Alixia.

- Tava com saudade.

Alixia e Draco pararam ao perceberem que falaram a mesma frase juntos, e perceberam que ainda estavam de mãos dadas. Draco para quebrar o clima puxou um assunto.

- Não me contento com um selinho.

E deu outro beijo em Alixia. Os dois trocaram vários beijos e quando Draco olhou para o relógio eram onze e meia.

- Eu tenho que ir, amanhã cedo eu tenho aula, depois das aulas eu venho lhe visitar.

Draco se levantou, deu mais um beijo em Alixia e saiu da ala hospitalar. Alixia virou para o lado de dormiu como nunca havia dormido antes. Ao acordar Alixia se sentia a bruxa mais feliz do mundo, precisava falar com Pamela, mas naquela situação não podia fazer nada a não ser esperar por alguma visita. Foi então que se lembrou de Flakes.

"A cada montanhas que escalar algo especial irás encontrar, a cada lugar escondido algo especial irás encontrar, basta assobiar que irás me encontrar" 

"É isso assobie que Flakes virá até você."

Alixia assobiou e alguns segundo depois Flakes estava pousando em sua perna.

- Olá meu precioso, tome leve esse pergaminho até a Pamela Deston.

Alixia ficou acariciando a cabecinha de Flakes até a hora que ela resolveu ir.

Algum tempo depois Pamela apareceu sem ar na porta do quarto.

- Olha tem que ser muito importante o que tens para me falar, se não juro que você passará mais tempo nessa cama.

- Tá vem logo aqui sua boba.

- Que meda.

Pamela foi até lá e se sentou na cama de Alixia, que começou a contar tudo que havia acontecido no dia anterior, até que Draco entrou no quarto.

- Olá meninas.

Foi até Pamela e deu um beijo no rosto e foi até Alixia e deu um estalinho.

- Vamos Pamela ou iremos nos atrasar para aula, e vamos Alixia a Madame Pronfey me falou que já pode sair para assistir aula hoje, vamos nos iremos te ajudar ir até a nossa casa, lá você troca de roupa e vamos para aula de trato de criaturas magicas, você irá adorar a aula, eu sempre acabo com o professor.

Draco ajudou Alixia a descer da cama, e entregou o seu material a Pamela para poder ajudar Alixia.

- Ansiosa para a primeira aula de trato de criaturas magicas?

- Acho que sim, se nenhum animal resolver me comer, eu fico melhor.

- Pode deixar que eu não deixo que eles te comam.

- Brigado.

Quando perceberam estavam na porta da casa da Sonserina e como não tinha ninguém por perto deram um beijo e entraram, Draco ajudou Alixia até a porta do quarto e Pamela entrou com ela no quarto.

- Você viu, to caindo aos pedaços com ele.

- Cara o que você fez Alixia, arrancou o coração dele para você?

- Eu é que te pergunto, o q você falou para ele enquanto eu tava desmaiada?

- Eu não falei nada.

Depois de vinte minutos as duas saíram do quarto e se encontraram com Draco no salão da casa.

- Pensei que já tinha fugido.

- Não desisto tão rápido.

- Percebesse.

- Tá agora vamos então.

O trio saiu do castelo em direção a cabana de Hagrid, e nesse dia fariam a aula com os lufa-lufas.

- Muito bem turma eu quero todos vocês em trio, e não quero que o grupo se separe, pois vamos entrar na floresta.

Draco, Alixia e Pamela ficaram juntos.

- Vem cá, esse louco é louco mesmo, ou só aparenta? Entrar na floresta proibida, mas não é proibida?

- Bem vinda a Hogwarts Alixia, onde até malucos podem dar aula.

- Uau!

- Pois é Ali, acostume-se, mas felizmente nós temos os Sonserinos para tentar tirar esse louco, se não conseguirmos tirar pelo menos damos muito trabalho, não é Draco?

Draco e Pamela começaram a rir.

- Será que eu posso me juntar aos risos?

- Claro, é que toda aula o Draco apronta uma, só vendo para crer.

- Assim você vai acabar colocando a minha fama lá em baixo.

O trio continuou conversando, até que Hagrid chamou a todos para poderem começar a aula.

- Até que essa floresta não é tão assustadora, já fui em lugares com o meu pai bem mais aterrorizantes.

- É? Tipo o que?

- Hum bem, tem um local de encontro lá na França, é horrível, eu fiquei com medo lá.

- Já fui também Alixia, é horrível mesmo.

- Alunos, agora todos em silencio. Todo mundo fazendo o feitiço da respiração, pois até o som da nossa respiração acorda os Tirojubentos.

Os alunos apontaram a varinha contra o próprio peito e tiraram o som da respiração e esperaram o professor falar mais alguma coisa, até que Draco se manifestou.

- Professor Hagrid, o que acontece se os tais ai de Tiro-alguma-coisa acordarem?

- Bem depende se ele for macho te dará uma bela jorrada de fogo, se for fêmea, voara na sua cabeça e fará você comer fogo até desmaiar.

- Ata, brigado.

- Draco você não vai fazer isso, vai?

- Tô pensando se vale a pena sentir tanta dor, e ver esse doido se ferrar.

- Draco não faz isso não, já bastou eu tá.

Draco parou com a preocupação de Alixia, e Pamela viu os olhos dele encherem de lagrimas. Durante a aula nada de ruim aconteceu, Alixia e Pamela conseguiram colocar na cabeça de Draco que se queimar todo não iria ser tão divertido quanto ver o professor ferrado.

- O que iremos fazer depois da aula?

- Que eu saiba nada.

- Bem alunos, agora com cuidado vamos sair da floresta.

Todos saíram da floresta. Assim que Alixia pisou fora da floresta uma coruja preta, com os olhos vermelhos, e com um "R" branco no peito pousou em seu ombro, a coruja era enorme, Pamela se assustou com a coruja, e Draco se matava de rir da reação de Pamela.

- Bem gente eu encontro vocês no jantar, coruja do meu pai.

Draco deu um estalinho em Alixia e sumiu com Pamela.

- Da próxima vez me mata que eu vou me assustar menos.

A coruja entregou a carta e saiu voando.

- A sai daqui também coruja grossa.

Abriu o pergaminho e começou a ler.

"Querida Alixia, __

Bem você sabe como eu faço de tudo para me manter informado de tudo que acontece nesse calabouço, soube com muito desgosto que você apanhou para a cara de buldog, mais isso é um caso a parte, tinha me preocupado mais Lucius me garantiu que você já estava ótima, mas não escrevo tal para lhe falar isso, mas sim pois Lucius me contou do incidente com Severo. Por que não me avisou, sabes que podes contar com todo o meu poder para cortar as azinhas do passarinho, mexeu com você mexeu comigo, mas se não me contou é por que já tens planos de como se vingar dele, acho ótimo, pois somente desse jeito ele aprenderá a não se meter com um Riddle. Ainda bem que ele não sabe que eu já fui um Riddle um dia, imagina, estarias a correr um grande risco, eu também, mas não vem ao caso isso. Já concordei com a Narcissa em te levar para fazer compras, ela te buscará esse final de semana, espero que não esteja lhe atrapalhando em nada.

Atenciosamente, __

Tom Riddle."

"A papai, não deves se preocupar com isso, sei que não iras gostar nem um pouco do que eu estou a planejar contra o Snape, mas iras gostar de como estou com a mente parecida com a sua, as vezes até acho que estou a ler um plano seu, mas não é coisa de minha cabeça, a genética e fogo papai, se tu soubesses..."

Alixia guardou o pergaminho dentro do bolso e foi em direção castelo, e viu Harry sozinho na beira do lago, num local escondido na escuridão.

"É a sua chance Alixia, vá, não dá para ver ele mesmo, só alguém com a visão tão aguçada como você é capaz de vê-lo, mas ele não sabe disso mesmo, então dá na mesma."

Foi em direção ao local e fingiu tropeçar no pé de Harry. Por reflexo ele a pegou, e ela caiu no colo dele.

- Me desculpa, como sou atrapalhada.

Alixia corou e sentou ao lado dele.

- Nada não, fui eu quem te puxei, ou irias cair no lago.

- É brigada, já percebeu toda vez que nos encontramos eu caio no chão.

- É, então temos que parar de nos encontrar ou até o final do ano você ficará toda quebrada.

- Depende se a companhia for boa, irá valer a pena me quebrar toda.

- Se você fala quem sou eu para discordar.

- Por que tá assim para baixo, sempre que olho para você, você tá com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, o que houve?

"Ai meu senhor me pagaras por isso, a vai sim"

- Nada não, mas obrigado por perguntar.

- Serio pode falar eu não vou ficar te sacaneando, pode confiar, sou da Sonserina, mas não queria ser, infelizmente meus pais, quer dizer meu pai, minha mãe morreu em serviço, desgraçadamente eles trabalham para aquele velho nojento...

Alixia começou a chorar.

"Não é que eu sou uma ótima atriz, vá muito bem continue assim."

-...eu não quero seguir os passos dele, me mato para não ter que virar a mesma coisa que ele, não vou seguir aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, não mesmo, me mato mais não vou.

Alixia chorava, até que Harry se comoveu e a abraçou.

- Calma não fique assim, há coisas piores do que ter um pai comensal, pelo menos você ainda o tem, pelo menos ele não os matou.

- Mas meu pai e nada é a mesma coisa, ele me mandou para cá pois aqui fica mais perto de casa, assim ele não precisa ter o trabalho de me pegar, sabe para eu não dar trabalho para ele, é tudo o que ele deseja, que eu pare de dar trabalho para ele.

- Não é verdade, toda pai ama seu filho.

- Na verdade não, os pais comensais são os piores que existem, por isso que os Sonserinos são tão horríveis, ele são completamente "abandonados" em casa, por isso são tão mesquinhos e frios.

Alixia cada vez mais apertava o abraço.

- Mas não pode ser pior do que não tê-los por que foram assassinados.

- É bem páreo duro, pois vivemos sem eles a maior parte do tempo, e quando estamos com eles nunca transmitem amor. Mas vamos mudar de assunto, esse é muito deprimente, vai me fala por que estas triste.

Harry e Alixia terminaram o abraço e ficaram se encarando.

- É que eu e a Gina terminamos, ela tá com outro.

- Ai me desculpa, você deve estar tão triste, vem me da um abraço, tadinho. Como ela pode fazer isso? Que alma insensível? Logo com alguém tão especial como você.

"Ah!! Merlim, eu não disse isso, me fala que não foi verdade!"

- Obrigado.

Alixia corou levemente.

- Sabia que você fica bem bonita assim vermelinha.

Alixia terminou de corar.

- Obrigado.

Levantou o rosto e olhou no fundo dos olhos de Harry. Fechou os olhos e os dois se beijaram.

"Merlim, o que é isso? Como fui deixar tal coisa, relaxa e concentra não acabe com a vida de seu pai, finja que amou a idéia."

- Me desculpa, sei lá o que me deu...

- Calma eu gostei, e até que quero outro.

Alixia deu um beijo em Harry.

- Nunca me contento com um só.

- Nem eu somente com dois.

Puxou Alixia e deu mais um beijo nela.

- Bem esperou te encontrar mais vezes, mais tenho que ir comer, ou cairei de fome.

- Não posso deixar, esse é a minha função, somente um beijo de despedida?

- Sim.

Deram mais um beijo e Alixia foi em direção ao castelo.

"Merlim, Merlim e Merlim, como foi capaz de me deixar fazer tal coisa, a meu senhor quando você souber que eu to me matando por sua causa, a meu senhor...Isso tens que responder a carta do seu senhor depois do jantar, Pamela e Draco já devem estar a estranhar o seu sumiço.

Alixia foi correndo para o salão e por sorte Draco e Pamela ainda estavam lá.

- Demorou o que houve?

- Nada não, é que a carta estava bem longa.

- Ata.

Sentou-se na mesa no meio dos dois, e por de baixo da mesa estava de mãos dadas com Draco. Até q sentiu um bilhete vindo da mão de Draco. E o leu com muito cuidado para que Pamela não visse.

__

"De noite, mas precisamente as 2:30 saia do seu quarto eu desejo falar algo realmente serio com você."

Alixia fingiu que estava coçando o olho e concordou com Draco, soltou a mão dele e começou a comer. Depois de uns vinte minutos eles saíram e foram para a casa da Sonserina. Alixia e Pamela foram para o quarto pois tinha que conversar e Draco ficou pela sala comum pois tinha dever a fazer.

- Pame olha o que ele me passou.

Pamela leu o papel e só não gritou por que Alixia mandou ela fazer silencio. 

- Não acredito, ele vai pedir, que lindo!!

Pamela ficou dando pulinhos pelo quarto

- Dá pra parar sua louca, não deve ser isso, mas agora eu tenho que responder a carta do meu pai.

Alixia pegou um pergaminho e se deitou na cama apoiando o pergaminho num livro, e começou a escrever:

"_Querido papai, _

Bem em relação ao mal acontecimento com a Pansy Parkison eu já estou melhor, mas em relação ao acontecimento com o professor Severo Snape eu não estou nem um pouco melhor, mas parece que você já me conhece, então como o tal o senhor já sabe que irei aprontar uma para ele, nada que o mate pode deixar... Bem obrigado por me deixar a sair com a Senhora Malfoy, estou muito grata. Bem meu plano já está em ação, está muito produtivo. Mesmo deu não gostar nem um pouco dessa minha missão eu estou a realizando, mas tudo bem.

Bjus,

Alixia Riddle"

Alixia releu a carta e assobiou.

E depois de algum tempinho a coruja pousou em seu ombro.

- Uau Alixia! Como você treinou ela?

- Não foi eu, foi um dos meus elfos-domésticos, e a melhor parte é que ela só obedece a mim. Olá Flakes querido. Toma aqui, Tom Riddle.

Alixia ficou esperando a coruja pegar a carta na sua mão. Depois de um tempo que Alixia ficou acariciando a cabeça de Flakes ela voou pela janela e sumiu na escuridão.

- Ali, você vai aceitar?

Quando Pamela acabou de falar uma coruja do colégio voou na direção da Alixia e lhe entregou uma carta e saiu do quarto.

- Nossa Ali, hoje você tá procurada, hein?!

- Pois é.

Alixia se deitou na cama para ler a carta, mas não reconheceu a letra.

"_Oi Alixia,_

Bem é que eu gostaria de marcar outro encontro com você na mesma hora e no mesmo lugar, amanhã. Tudo bem para você? Me escreva para combinarmos direitinho.

Beijos,

Harry Potter." 

- E ai Ali, de quem é?

- É da minha elfa-domestica, ela quer saber o que eu quero no jantar no Natal, meu pai escreveu por ela, a letra é dele, mas tá assinado com o nome dele.

Alixia pegou um pergaminho e começou a escrever.

"Olá Harry, __

Por mim tudo bem, no mesmo horário, e no mesmo local, mas cuidado com as pernas ou eu acabarei na ala hospitalar. Haha, to brincando. Vou te esperar por vinte minutos no corujal, não mais que isso.

Beijos,

Alixia Riddle."

- Bem Pame, vou no corujal entregar essa carta, já que a Flakes já foi mesmo.

- Tudo bem, é bom que no caminho você vai pensando em que falar para o Draco.

- Pode deixar sua chata, eu vou pensar, pode deixar.

Alixia saiu da casa, e foi em direção ao corujal.

"Meu Merlim, meu bom e amado Merlim, o que eu faço, eu gosto do Draco, mas tenho que ficar com o Harry, o que eu faço? Eu não posso ficar com os dois, se não eu vou tá chifrando o Draco, o que eu faço Merlim? Terás que dar um belo de não ao Draco, é isso, primeiro o seu pai, depois você, quem manda ser comensal, tens que seguir regras, mas você conseguirá."
Quando percebeu já estava no corujal, e pegou uma coruja bem discreta, colocou a carta na perna da coruja.
- Mande para o Harry Potter.
E depois ficou vendo a coruja desaparecer na escuridão.
    "Será que o fedelho de óculos virá? Tomara que não."
    Alixia ficou olhando desesperada para o relógio. Depois de cinco minutos Harry entrou e viu Alixia olhando para o relógio.
    - Tão desesperada assim para me ver?
    - Claro deu saudade.
    Abraçou Harry e lhe deu um beijo.
    - Agora melhorou?
    - Já te falei Harry, não me contento com um só.
    E deram outro beijo.
Ficaram no corujal por quinze minutos, até que Alixia falou.
- Foi mal Harry, mas eu tenho que ir embora, amanhã temos aula cedo, e daqui a pouco se nos pegarem no corredor vamos receber detenção.
- É mesmo, só mais um.
Deram mais um beijo, e para disfarçar Alixia saiu primeiro e logo depois Harry saiu.
    Ao chegar na área das masmorras Alixia foi puxada, só que com sua boca tampada. Ficou se debatendo até que entrou na sala de Lucius, e viu um cabelo loiro platinado caindo no seu ombro.
    - Da próxima vez me mate Lucius, vou levar menos susto e assim será menos doloroso.
    - Calma menina, já não viu que sou eu, agora relaxe.
    Alixia se sentou quando Lucius lhe mostrou a cadeira. 
- Seu pai quer que eu saiba o que fará com Snape.
- Não conto senhor Malfoy, é assunto meu, me desculpe, coisa pessoal minha, agora posso ir?
Lucius puxou a varinha, e apontou para a cabeça de Alixia.
- Não me obrigue a fazer isso, eu verei coisas que não devo, me conta, ele me pediu, obedeço ordens.
- Você sabe que esse feitiço não rola comigo, eu sei como usa-lo, você não saberá usar em mim, eu tenho um certo poder que não deixara o feitiço.
Lucius abaixou a varinha. Lucius começou a apartar sua varinha, seu rosto ficou completamente vermelho, seu cabelo foi soltando do laço, e a sala foi ficando cada vez mais escura, Alixia segurou bem firme na cadeira, fechou os olhos e se concentrou o máximo, até que gritou.
- Malfoy eu já lhe disse, eu sei segurar o feitiço mesmo sendo o seu.
- Você é quem pensa Alixia, meu feitiço é mais forte do que a sua telepatia.
- Depende do ponto de vista, todas as pessoas que possuem o dom de telepatia tem poder diante de qualquer feitiço ou poção para esse tipo de efeito, vamos ficar aqui até amanhã e você não lerá nada de minha mente, ao contrario do que você pensa, minha telepatia é desenvolvida, eu posso ficar bastante tempo lutando com o senhor.
Lucius começou a desistir de lutar e foi diminuindo a intensidade do feitiço, e a sala começou voltar ao normal.
    - Agora que sabes que não vai arrancar nada de mim mesmo posso ir embora, afinal são oito e meia, já deveria estar em casa a muito tempo.
    - Vá antes que eu mude de idéia. 
    Alixia se virou e saiu correndo e entrou na casa comum.
    - Nossa Ali o que te aconteceu esta pálida?
    - Nada não, é que eu vim correndo. Lá fora está frio e eu fui com essa sainha e essa blusa enorme, bem vou tomar outro banho e colocar meu pijama, vou ficar direto no quarto, vou terminar meus deveres e vou dormir, bem me dá licença.
    Alixia virou as costas e foi para o quarto.
Tomou banho, colocou o pijama e deitou-se para fazer os deveres, fez os deveres da semana toda, e até deveres que ainda não tinham sido cobrados. Depois de um tempo Pamela entrou no quarto e também começou a fazer os deveres, e quando Alixia olhou para o relógio já eram duas horas.
- E ai Ali, já se decidiu?
- Já.
- Por que esse já tão desanimado?
- Eu gosto dele, mas não vou poder aceitar.
- Por que se você gosta dele? 
- É que nossos pais não vão gostar da idéia, não quero brigar com meu pai.
Alixia deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e olhou para o teto.
    - Mas pode ser que não seja isso o que ele queira comigo.
    Se levantou e foi para frente do espelho e começou a pentear o cabelo. E quando terminou eram duas e trinta e dois.
    - Bem vou indo Pame. Té manhã.
    - Se achas que eu vou dormir estás enganaderríma.
    - Então tá.
    Alixia virou-se e saiu do quarto, e foi andando em direção ao local combinado com Draco.
    - Pensei que não vinhas.
    - Nossa com somente dois minutos de atraso?
    - Claro, minhas namoradas sempre são pontuais.
    - Namorada?
    - Sim, é claro, vai dizer que não queres!
    - Tem um certa diferença entre querer e poder, sabias?
    - Sei que tem, mas se queres, podes.
    - Não é bem assim Draco.
    Draco pegou Alixia na cintura e a puxou para perto de si.
    - Por que não?
    - Não começa.
    Draco deu um beijo em Alixia.
    - Agora diz que não quer ser minha namorada!
    - Eu já te falei, querer eu quero, mais não posso.
    Draco deu outro beijo em Alixia.
    - Ainda não podes?
    - Ai Draco, eu não posso, mas eu quero, mas não posso.
    - Decida-se.
    E deu mais um beijo nela.
    - Hein?
    - Tá bom Draco eu namoro com você, mas por favor ninguém pode saber disso, ainda mais com seu pai aqui no colégio, a barra vai pegar pro meu lado se ele souber.
    - É eu sei, mas pode deixar, para esse assunto eu sei vários locais ótimos nesse castelo.
    Deram mais uns beijos quando Alixia falou.
    - Tenho que ir Draco, amanhã temos aula, ih não, amanhã é sábado, e eu vou sair.
    - Posso saber com quem?
    - Claro, vou sair com a sua mãe. 
    - Como você conhece a minha mãe?
    - Nossos pais são amigos, no Natal meu pai dará um festa, lá você conhecerá ele, mas não poderá falar que somos namorados, tudo bem?
    - Claro, até por que meu pai estará lá também.
    Deram mais um beijo e cada um seguiu para um lado.
****-----*------*---------*---------*---------*
    Olá!! Bem como a minha fic não está recebendo muitas reviews, eu vou fazer com que ela acabe logo, e depois eu começo outra, dá para perceber né, pois nesse capitulo, eu realmente adiantei-a, bem percebesse.
Avoada- _Oi, brigado pela sua rewiew, e de nada por falar de você no capitulo re-retrasado, espero que você goste desse também. Bjus._


	9. Snape

****

Os personagens não pertencem a mim e sim para a J.K, os únicos personagens que me pertencem são a Alixia Riddle e a Pamela Deston. Nesse capitulo as falas estarão entre aspas "", e os pensamentos em negrito.

------------------------

Alixia foi em direção ao quarto, pensando no que tinha acabado de fazer.

Oh Merlim, como pude aceitar tal pedido, ele não merece o que irá levar, nunca irá me perdoar se descobrir a minha verdade. Se ele souber que bem amanhã eu já estarei o chifrando, como eu poderei fazer isso, ai-ai, tadinha de mim, meu destino com certeza é ficar sozinha. Se soubesse que era tão ruim gostar de alguém e sofrer antes mesmo de tudo começar, não teria terminado com o Raphal Malfoy, ele gostava de mim, e não tínhamos nada que nos impedisse, e ainda podíamos namorar sem Ter que ser tudo escondido. Argh, eu odeio esse maldito colégio! 

Alixia segurava as lagrimas, até que começou a sentir a presença de alguém no corredor, pegou disfarçadamente a sua varinha e desfez em silencio o feitiço em seu olho, para que pudesse enxergar melhor no escuro. Até que viu um rabo de cobra se escondendo atras da pilastra.

Meu senhor está louco? Vindo aqui, mesmo sendo essa hora. Para Ter vindo até aqui é que boa coisa não aconteceu, bem lá vou eu tomar um sermão básico, tomara que ele não tenha escutado a minha pequena conversinha com o Draco. Rápido uma desculpa caso ele pergunte. 

Refez o feitiço do olho e pegou um jarro de flor do seu lado e transfigurou-o em um copo com água. Foi então que escutou passos em sua direção e olhou para trás para ver quem era e percebeu que era seu pai.

" Meu senhor o que fazes aqui? "

" Vem comigo, e cala-te!"

" Sim senhor, estou indo."

Colocou o copo no lugar do vaso e começou a seguir o seu pai, que agora estava em forma de cobra. Foram caminhando até que saíram da casa e foram em direção a sala do professor Malfoy, que os aguardava na porta.

"Venha senhorita Riddle, entre. "

"O que os senhores querem comigo? "

" Já mandei que calasse a boca Alixia, não queria de Ter que fazer isso com você, mas não me deixas nenhuma escolha a não ser essa."

Voldemort lançou um feitiço que impedisse que Alixia gritasse ou falasse até a hora em que mandasse. Lucius pegou as mãos de Alixia e as amarrou, e Voldemort pegou as pernas dela e as amarrou também.

"Lucius me pegue o frasco da poção."

Lucius foi até a sua escrivaninha e pegou um frasco, e entregou na mão de Voldemort.

Não meu senhor, essa poção não, terei que contar o meu plano que droga, se não ele saberá de coisas que não pode nem em sonhar em saber, Draco corre perigo assim como eu, que meleca, o que eu faço? 

"Irás me contar o plano ou terei de utilizar a poção?"

Alixia concordou com a cabeça e seu pai desfez o feitiço que a impedia de falar.

"Agora me conte ou beberas a poção, e sabes que se beber vou pegar bastante pesado."

"Eu lhe conto senhor. Eu vou usar uma magia negra que somente comensais podem utilizar e como Dumbledore tem toda confiança nele, ou perderá e ele será expulso ou ele descobrirá e eu serei expulsa, mas com um feitiço eu farei com que o feitiço sair da varinha dele, assim ele não poderá negar e nem eu ser pega."

"Muito bem Alixia, ótima capacidade, mas saiba que se te pegarem e se for expulsa de Hogwarts você ganhará uma grande taxa de maldições, justo pela sua missão que irá falhar."

"Eu sei os riscos que corro meu senhor, pode deixar que não deixarei tal coisa acontecer."

"Agora pode ir Alixia."

"Boa noite senhores."

Alixia deu um abraço no pai olhou para Lucius e saiu da sala.

Meu Merlim, o que eu acabei de fazer, estou arruinada, o senhor Malfoy e meu senhor já sabem do plano o que eu irei fazer? Agora tenho que tomar mais cuidado já que um ótimo comensal sabe do meu plano, a qualquer hora ele pode me ferrar, tenho que Ter mais cuidado, até mesmo em relação ao meu namoro com o Draco, se eles descobrirem eu estou mais do que ferrada. 

Alixia voltou para a casa comum e foi direto para o seu quarto e reparou que Pamela já estava dormindo foi até o banheiro para trocar de roupa. Pegou em seu malão um pijama verde bebe, de calça corsário e blusa de manga cumprida, se trocou e foi deitar. Acordou eram cinco horas com sua coruja bicando sua orelha.

Ai-ai Flakes se soubesses que já é bem difícil para manter essas orelhas não as bicaria tanto. Mas o que queres a essa hora da manha? Fome não é pois os elfos lhe dão comida. 

"Olá lindo , o que queres?"

Estou maluca, falando com uma coruja. 

Flakes esticou a pata e entregou um pedaço de rato morto para Alixia e saiu voando. Alixia começou a se transformar em cobra, pegou o rato e viu um pergaminho caindo dele, ao invés de jogar o rato fora, o colocou em um saco plástico e se vestiu.

Snape, se foi você quem me mandou esse rato de novo eu juro que o seu castigo vai ser bem pior do que uma simples magia negra saindo de sua varinha. 

Alixia colocou o saco no outro lado do quarto e se sentou na cama para ver o que estava escrito no pergaminho, ao abri-lo reconheceu a letra.

Realmente só podia ser obra do Snape, aquele idiota! Só o imbecil usa minha própria coruja para entregar a carta a mim, e só o idiota para me fazer isso, ele realmente está brincando com o fogo, e quem brinca com o fogo deseja se queimar, como meu senhor sempre me disse. __

"Querida Alixia Riddle,

Desculpe-me pelo fato de não Ter ido lhe visitar por isso, eu lhe mandei um agrado, espero que você goste. __

Severos Snape."

Mas tem que ser muito cara-de-pau mesmo, o que ele esta querendo comigo? Aquele idiota me paga, a se me paga! 

Alixia se levantou da cama, queimou o pergaminho, pegou o saco plástico e saiu da casa, ainda nem eram seis da manhã. Saiu bem devagar da sala comum e foi para o dormitorio do Lucius, e reparou que não estava trancada, mas mesmo assim bateu.

"Quem é?"

"Sou eu senhor Malfoy, desculpe-me lhe incomodar a essa hora, mas preciso lhe falar."

"Sim claro Alixia, só um segundo para eu por meu robe"

Depois de alguns segundo Lucius apareceu na porta, com um cara de cansado, mas Alixia achou melhor não perguntar sobre o assunto, e entrou no quarto. E se deparou com um dos quartos mais bonitos que já virá. Tinha as paredes em verde escuro, os moveis de madeiro com um marrom bem forte, o chão era de madeira com um tom quase preto. Alixia olhou para todos os lados, até que sem querer viu uma cabeça de cabelos bem vermelhos dentro do armário, e se assustou, os únicos que tinham cabeças vermelhas eram os Weasley, e só tinha uma menina Weasley, Gina.

Então foi pelo Lucius que a pequena Gina trocou o Harry, boa escolha menina, mas mesmo assim, agora eu não posso conversar com o Lucius. Droga menina, por que tinhas que estar aqui, é isso desmascare o Lucius. 

"Senhor Malfoy, não sabia que a senhora Malfoy o deixava sair com alunas, do Sexto ano, ainda mais com uma da Grifinoria, que feio, senhor Malfoy. Sai logo daí Virgínia, eu já te vi."

Gina saiu do armário com o rosto mais vermelho do que o seu cabelo.

"Alixia o que você pretende fazer em relação a isso?"

"Eu? Por enquanto nada, podem continuar a se verem, não ligo, mas é claro, que você Malfoy me fará algumas coisas, é claro."

"Me parece justo."

"Sim mas só que justo, agora Virgínia se não se importa, pode sair, afinal, já estas vestida, e eu preciso falar com o Malfoy, e vá antes que eu me estresse."

Gina saiu do quarto cabisbaixa, e Lucius se sentou numa cadeira segurando a cabeça.

"Calma Malfoy, não vou lhe entregar, só vim conversar com você, eu sempre soube que não eras santos, mas é um choque quando realmente descobrimos a verdade."

"Sim eu sei, mas é que sei lá, nem eu sei como fui para a cama com a cabeça vermelha, sei lá, mas a menina é encantadora, sei lá parece que tem poderes mágicos, me seduziu."

"Tudo bem sem mais detalhes, mas olho o que o santo do Snape mandou para o meu quarto hoje."

Alixia jogou o saco plástico em cima da mesa.

"Muito obrigado Alixia, mas eu não preciso de nenhum rato para fazer minhas poções."

"Eu sei que não, mas eu não estou lhe dando, o Snape, me mandou! Quem ele acha que é?"

"Como assim ele te mandou?"

"Bem eram cinco da manhã, quando o Flakes me acordou, com o rato e um pergaminho do Snape."

"Ele ainda teve a coragem de te mandar com a sua própria coruja?"

"Pois é né, bem aqui está o bilhete que ele me mandou, eu gostaria que você o encaminhasse ao meu senhor."

"Sim senhorita, vou mandar, bem agora vá, eu preciso me trocar, isso não é traje."

"Sim eu vou, e desculpe-me por lhe incomodar com a cabeça vermelha, mas era preciso."

"Sim agora vá, ande"

Alixia se virou e saiu do quarto rindo, e resolveu ir até o corujal. O dia amanheceu feio, pois estava nevando e o céu azul escuro, parecia que estava de noite, bem eram seis e dez da manhã, e Alixia já estava de pé para ir até o corujal.

Ao chegar o no corujal viu sua coruja caída no chão.

"Flakes!"

Saiu correndo em direção a coruja e se ajoelhou ao lado dela e viu que estava sangrando na asa, e pelo visto já tinha perdido muito sangue.

Snape se isso foi obra sua, a me pagaras, se me pagaras. 

Pegou Flakes no colo e se levantou, e olhou pela janela e viu fumaça saindo de uma cabana.

Isso mesmo o professor de trato de criaturas magicas. 

Tirou a capa e envolveu em Flakes, apertou-o junto a seu peito e saiu correndo, Alixia estava de saia, e blusa de manga cumprida, e nevava bastante, estava com bastante frio, mas estava decidida de que ia ajudar Flakes.

Resista, por favor Flakes você é meu único amigo verdadeiro, por favor, não morra. 

Alixia sentiu lagrimas escorrendo em seu rosto, o que foi torturante devido ao frio elas congelaram. Olhou para a coruja em seus braços e a viu fechando os olhos, e sua respiração diminuindo.

"Flakes, não morra, por favor, não, falta pouco amiga, por favor resista, não vou continuar nesse colégio sem você, resista."

Olhou novamente para a coruja e viu-a abrindo os olhos novamente.

"Obrigado Flakes, não se vá."

Alixia se sentia cada vez mais paralisada por causa do frio, mas continuava a correr, a neve atrapalhava um pouco, mas já tinha percorrido metade do caminho, agora era a parte mais fácil, e difícil ao mesmo tempo, suas lagrimas continuavam a escorrer em seu rosto fazendo o mesmo caminho das outras, o que se tornava mais doloroso, pois quando chegavam a determinado ponto congelavam todas no mesmo local, e quanto caiam davam a impressão de estar arrancando parte da pelo de Alixia, que não estava nem ligando para as lagrimas. Continuou a correr até que chegou a cabana.

Toc-toc "Hagrid, por favor abra essa porta"

Sua voz saiu bem chorosa, mais naquele momento não ligava para seu orgulho Riddle, e sim para a sua coruja Riddle, que estava sendo mais importante do que qualquer coisa naquele momento.

"Quem é?"

"Alixia Riddle, Sonserina, abra a porta e me ajude, por favor."

"O que uma sonserina deseja comigo a essa hora da manha, ou em qualquer hora do dia?"

"Abra a porta e veras, abra logo minha coruja vai morrer, e eu te processo por nem tentar ajudar, eu juro que processo."

Hagrid abriu a porta falando.

"Por que não me disse logo que tinha um animal ferido?"

"O que iria adiantar?"

Hagrid pegou Flakes no colo e a deitou numa mesa, Alixia puxou uma cadeira, que mais parecia uma cama para ela devido ao tamanho, e se sentou, e ficou acariciando a cabeça de Flakes enquanto Hagrid olhava Flakes. Enquanto acariciava Flakes, sem querer mostrou sua pulseira e Hagrid reparou que a mesma pulseira tinha Flakes em seu pé.

"É muito raro ver uma pessoa que realmente ligue para a sua coruja, e ainda mais que tenha uma pulseira idêntica a que sua coruja usa."

Alixia retirou a mão da cabeça de Flakes e retirou a pulseira de seu pulso e ficou admirando-a. Era uma pulseira de metal, com uns detalhes pretos, e no meio da pulseira tinha um coração vermelho com um nome escrito dentro, Flakes, e ao lado do coração havia outro coração com uma foto da coruja. Depois de um tempo olhando para a pulseira prendeu-a novamente no pulso e voltou a acariciar a cabeça de Flakes.

"Ela vai morrer?"

"Não, pode ficar tranqüila, mas você terá que a deixa-la aqui durante um tempo aqui. Depois de trata-la aqui eu a levarei para a Ala hospitalar, assim poderás visita-la a hora que desejar.

"Obrigado Hagrid, mas tenho de ir agora."

"De nada"

Alixia pegou sua veste, vestiu-a, e saiu da cabana, e foi em direção ao castelo. Ainda eram seis e quarenta da manhã, então resolveu tentar andar na neve, o frio era a sua melhor estação, odiava ficar suada o tempo todo, e no frio, podia sentir melhor sua respiração, algo que era raro, devido a seu problema.

Ficou andando perto do lago, o que fazia ficar mais frio, pois uma leve brisa bem fresca vinha do lago, fazendo com que sua pele branca realçasse diante de seus cabelos, e fazia com que seus cabelos voasse na direção do vento. Sua boca estava bastante vermelha por causa do frio, derrepente sentiu uma lagrima solitária percorrer sua bochecha. Quando ia limpa-la uma mão gelada o fez primeiro.

"Uma moça tão bela não deverias Ter razão para chorar, se tens é por que não sabem lhe fazer feliz."

"Beleza não é tudo na vida, e nem serve para tudo, e no meu caso também não serve, pois a beleza verdadeira não se pode ser enxergada, e não encontramos a felicidade em um dia precisamos lutar por tal sentimento."

Alixia sentiu outras lagrimas escorrerem em seu rosto, até que Draco a abraçou, e segurou sua cabeça diante de seu ombro.

"Quer me contar por que estavas a chorar?"

"Não sei, somente uma lagrima me escorreu, somente isso."

"Hoje, depois do jantar me encontre na estatua ao lado da sala de transfiguração, teremos uma noite e tanto, não falte por favor."

"Claro, me encontro lá, mas por que lá?"

"Te farei uma surpresa."

"Tudo bem, até mais tarde."

Draco ia dar um beijo em Alixia quando ela colocou a mão em sua boca.

"Aqui não é local Draco, seu pai podes estar a viajar, sabe que não podemos, a noite teremos bastante tempo, só espere, como deve ser esperado."

"Você tem razão, até mais tarde."

Alixia olhou para o relógio e viu que já eram sete e dez, e resolveu ir tomar café. Foi bem lentamente até o castelo, e as portas estava fechadas, então abriu as duas portas para entrar.

Ao abri-las um forte vento percorreu o local, e fez com que seu cabelo voasse fortemente para trás, e com bastante dificuldade olhou para frente e percebeu que Snape estava no topo da escada, em sua frente, todos pararam para ver tal cena, afinal na sala estava sem vento nenhum e do nada, uma ventania se criou na porta. Com bastante dificuldade Alixia puxou sua varinha e gritou:

"O esperto que inventou isso se acha forte o bastante assim, então experimente isso."

Alixia fez um circulo com sua varinha e uma luz azul começou a rodea-la, e cada vez mais rápido e cada vez maior a luz se tornava, agora seus cabelos ao invés de para trás, estava começando a subir. Todos olhavam para Alixia e Snape continuava sem se mexer.

"Sabe é muito fácil achar o culpado de tal tempestade de ar. Pena que tal culpado não saiba que posso faze-lo voar, muito rápido."

O circulo que envolvia Alixia foi ficando verde, depois amarelo, laranja até que ficou vermelho bem forte, cor de sangue. A tempestade ficava cada vez mais forte, só que o circulo agora vermelho funcionava como uma espécie de barreira, o vento desviava de Alixia e se juntava atras. Alixia sussurrou algumas palavras, e derrepente uma gota de sangue caiu no nariz de Snape, no qual nem se mexeu para limpar. A gota percorreu todo o nariz de Snape, até que pingou no chão, e ao encostar no chão uma ventania se criou contra Snape.

"Nunca subestime o inimigo, pois ele pode ser mais forte do que aparenta Snape, ou seja, lhe dou essas palavras como conselho, pare de implicar comigo, pois assim como você sou forte, ou até melhor do que você, antes de que uma coisa realmente feia seja feita, vê se me esquece, não lembre de mim nem como a minha aluna, pois mesmo assim terás a minha imagem na sua cabeça, e não deseje tal coisa, pois lhe farei se lembrar de mim como a pior coisa que você já conheceu em toda a sua vida Snape, estas avisado."

Alixia terminou o circulo vermelho e saiu andando pela tempestade, seus cabelos voltaram ao normal como se nada tivesse acontecido, e saiu da sala como se ninguém estivesse notando-a. Alixia se meteu no meio do povo que abriu espaço para ela passar, todos ficaram olhando para ela enquanto Snape recebia uma bela ventania.

Pelo menos isso pode ajudar com aquele cabelo nojento dele, eca! Hahaha, como eu sou irônica, deveria entrar num circo, assim faria sucesso e a cada apresentação mataria mais muggles nojentos, agora estou sendo mais irônica ainda, isso por que ainda é de manha, claro que tenho de estar de bom humor, hoje meu dia será ótimo, nada pode dar errado, não tem como nada dar errado. 

Alixia entrou no salão rindo enquanto todos a olhavam boquiabertos. Até que um menino do primeiro ano veio lhe perguntar.

"Senhorita Riddle, onde aprendeu tais feitiços?"

"Bem tem certos feitiços que não aprendemos no colégio, aprendemos em casa com nossos pais, mas como você não é da Sonserina nunca iras aprender, quem sabe um dia, se virares auror."

"Não é só por que eu não seja da Sonserina não significa que meus pais não sejam comensais, assim como os seus devem ser."

"Então quer dizer que você é filho de comensais?"

"Sim, pode procurar se informar, Bustons."

"Conheço seu pai, me desculpe por não reconhece-lo, mas é que sua mãe não é comensal e pelo visto você é parecido com ela."

"Infelizmente minha mãe não era comensal e por isso meu pai a matou, so esperou ela lhe dar dois filhos e uma avada lindo ela recebeu."

"Bem agora eu preciso comer se você não se importa, daqui a pouco eu tenho aula, e como você viu Snape já me ocupou por bastante tempo."

"Sim vá, ninguém quer ver uma moça tão bela a desmaiar pelos cantos."

"Muito obrigado Buston Júnior, mas por favor, não imite o seu pai, um Erik no mundo já é o bastante."

Alixia virou as costas e foi em direção a mesa da Sonserina rindo e deixou o menino cheio de raiva atras. Sentou-se no meio de Draco e Pamela, como de costume.

"Olá meninos, como foi a noite?"

"O que houve Alixia, a um minuto atras estavas a chorar, e agora esse sorriso enorme no rosto?"

"Mudanças de humor, coisa feminina Draco, nunca tente nos entender somos poderosas porem muito misteriosas."

"É isso ai Ali, falou pouco mais falou bonito."

Draco ficou com uma cara de quem não tinha entendido nada , e Pamela e Alixia continuaram a comer. E depois de uns dez minutos Alixia se levantou.

"Bem eu já vou indo, ainda tenho que fazer a minha mochila."

"Eu também tenho que arrumar minha mochila, nos vemos na aula Pamela."

Draco e Alixia saíram do salão principal e foram ate a casa da sonserina. Chegando lá Alixia foi até o seu quarto arrumar a mochila e depois foi até o quarto de Draco para se encontrar com ele.

"Posso entrar Draco?"

"Claro Ali, entra."

Alixia entrou no quarto e se assustou com o que viu. O quarto era totalmente arrumado, não tinha nada fora do lugar.

"O que foi Ali?"

"Não imaginava que um quarto só de garotos poderia ser tão arrumado."

"Não me digas que veio ate aqui só para ver se eu sei arrumar as minhas coisas, tá parecendo a minha mãe."

"Claro que não, eu só me assustei, só isso, já passou, eu vim aqui para roubar uns beijos."

"Por que não disse logo." Draco foi para perto de Alixia, colocou suas mãos na cintura dela, e a puxou para si, lhe dando um beijo. Draco a puxou tão rápido que os dois acabaram caindo na cama, o Draco por cima da Alixia, que ficou corada e empurrou Draco. "Bem vamos, ou nos atrasaremos." 

"O Snape não nos matara se chegarmos um pouco atrasados."

"Draco se você acha que eu aceitei namorar com você para quatro horas depois estarmos numa cama, tire seu cavalo da chuva."

"Você nunca o fez?"

"Não, e mesmo se tivesse, ainda não é hora, e alguém me traumatizou muito, terás que tomar cuidado nesse ponto."

"Como assim? Se você nunca fez, como pode estar traumatizada?"

"Bem uma vez eu quase fiz, mas o menino foi tão rude que eu fui embora antes de fazer."

"Pode deixar, que eu não sou desse tipo, quando chegar a sua hora, eu aceito."

Draco deu mais um beijo em Alixia, e os dois saíram de mãos dadas para a aula do Snape, mais quando chegaram na porta principal da casa, os dois separaram as mãos, e foram na direção da sala do Snape.

"Bem Draco, eu preciso dar uma palavra com seu pai, vá na frente que depois eu lhe alcanço."

"Tudo bem, vou reservar sua cadeira, onde deseja sentar?"

"Na frente, primeira fileira."

Alixia virou-se e foi na direção da sala de poções. Ao chegar nem bateu na porta, entrou direto.

"Senhor Malfoy cadê o senhor?"

"Estou aqui Alixia, sabia que é falta de educação entrar sem bater?"

"Sabias que é proibido namorar alunas?"

Alixia falou baixo, mas Lucius ficou com uma cara de poucos amigos, na verdade de nenhum amigo.

"O que foi, já sei peguei no seu ponto fraco, eu realmente deveria me orgulhar disso, afinal, acho que achei o seu único ponto fraco."

"Muito bem Alixia, sem mais nhé-nhé-nhé, o que você deseja?"

"Muito bom, agora falou minha língua. Quero cobertura, o senhor soube o que o Snape fez hoje?"

"Sim eu soube da bela ventania que ele levou nos cabelos sedosos, vem cá onde você aprendeu tal feitiço, seu pai nunca lhe ensinou tal coisa."

"Bem tem certas coisas, que uma biblioteca escondida em casa, nos permite achar, Lucius, mas não vim aqui para lhe pedir isso, quero que me ajude caso meu plano de errado, essa é a minha única chance pois o velho babão não está no colégio, e ele seria o único capaz de desconfiar, não?"

"Claro Alixia estou a suas ordens, o que queres que eu faça?"

"Bem primeiramente me ensine como conjurar a marca, depois quero que você faça uma leve investigação de varinhas, ou faça com que a velha maluca o faça, assim acharão o feitiço vindo da varinha do Snape é claro."

"Mas como iras fazer com que o feitiço vá para a varinha dele?"

"Bem senhor Malfoy, já lhe disse, biblioteca proibida é tudo o que eu tinha de bom na minha casa, afinal, meu pai só me deixava ler bons livros, com boa conduta, mas ele não desconfia que eu achei a sua pequena coleção de livros perversos sabe, descobri a magia negra muito antes de você ou meu pai desconfiarem, ou você acha que eu sempre fui a menina santa que corria pela mansão Malfoy com uma boneca pendurada nos braços? Até parece desde aquele tempo eu já sabia o que era um crucius."

"Bem eu sempre soube que você nunca tinha sido uma santa, mais também não imaginava tanto fogo para tentar ser gente, mas já que já sei o que você deseja eu lhe ajudo, bem, mas primeiro você tem que ir a aula, para ajudar um pouco, e para conjurar a marca, você tem que falar o nome do seu pai três vezes, depois falar o seu, e pedir que a marca apareça."

"Sim mas qual nome do meu pai, Tom?"

"Não, o outro nome dele, não podemos falar no colégio."

"A sim claro que não, então tá, muito obrigado Lucius, melhor senhor Malfoy."

"Alixia?"

"Sim senhor Malfoy."

"Se você pudesse você se tornaria uma Malfoy?"

"Em que sentido senhor?"

"No sentido do nome da familia?"

"Pelo nome talvez, mas pelo seu filho não."

"Por que não?"

"Pois ele é mesquinho e metido, assim como o senhor, e não desejo algo parecido para mim."

"A sim entendo, e se fosse forçada?"

"Para que essa conversa?"

"Só curiosidade, pode deixar."

"Bem se eu fosse forçada eu não teria escolha, e não tendo escolha eu teria de me casar com ele. Mas agoira eu tenho de ir, me da licença."

"Sim vá, e não se esqueça que eu estou do seu lado."

"Obrigado Tio."

A palavra tio saiu tão natural que Alixia e Lucius se espantaram, Alixia corou levemente e Lucius virou o rosto, Alixia aproveitou e saiu da sala o mais rápido possível e foi correndo para a aula do Snape. Ao chegar na sala os alunos estavam entrando e viu Draco e Pamela lá na frente como tinha combinado com Draco.

"Gente se por algum acaso o Snape me chamar e eu não responder, não estranhem, é parte do meu plano para irritar ele, tudo bem?"

"Sim, mas por que isso?"

"Eu to afim de levar bronca hoje."

"Tá ne, cada doido com sua mania."

Alixia se sentou no meio dos dois, mas sua atenção foi contida um pouco antes da aula começar, naquela aula, percebeu o quanto era bela a paisagem da sala, dava para a floresta e a beira do lago, assim como a janela do seu quarto, amava aquela vista, a fazia lembrar de casa, de seu pai, o que realmente a deixou com raiva, pois se lembrou de Snape, estava traindo o mestre, o que a deixava muito irritada.

Ai-ai Snape, seus dias nesse castelo estão contados, é bom que você saiba se despedir muito bem dele, pois nunca mais lhe deixarão pisar aqui novamente, hahaha, eu sou malvada, mais você foi mais, muito mais... 

Seu pensamento foi interrompido por uma voz fria e mesquinha vindo do meio da sala, pronto Snape tinha entrado, seu plano não tinha como falhar, era certo de que Snape caíra em desvantagem, um feitiço numa varinha seria muito melhor do que qualquer falso testemunho contra o ótimo professor.

" Muito bem alunos, abram na pagina 52, hoje falaremos dos vampiros."

Vampiros, hum, eles não são amigos a ponto de lhe salvar Snape, hahaha, seria melhor que você realmente tomasse outro rumo na vida, alem de Ter que ser o idiota que traiu o meu pai. 

Snape virou as costas para a turma para poder escrever no quadro negro. Os alunos achavam ótimo, pois só assim podiam se divertir um pouco na aula, e nessa eles iriam realmente se divertir.

Sua mãe nunca lhe ensinou Snape, que nunca devemos virar as costas para o inimigo? A é, você não foi criado pela sua mãe, mas sua avó deveria Ter feito um melhor trabalho. Muito bem, essa é a sua chance Alixia, ela ainda tem muito o que escrever ainda, pois bem, vamos lá, nunca tarda o que se aproxima da vitoria. 

Alixia tirou os olhos rapidamente do professor e olhou para a turma, e percebeu que a sala estava com a porta fechada, algo raro nas aulas do Snape, pois ele sempre deixava as portas abertas.

Até nisso você me ajudou, assim assustará mais os alunos. 

Alixia olhou de novo para o professor, fechou os olhos e se concentrou.

Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort! Alixia Riddle. Que a marca negra apareça. 

Alixia sentiu que a marca estava saindo em sua varinha, quando falou bem baixo, quase para si mesma.

"Troucalhos Severos Snape varinha."

Derrepente no meio da aula, Snape deu um pulo para trás segurando a varinha com cara de espanto, a sala de aula foi escurecendo cada vez mais, até que ficou tudo preto, e derrepente da varinha de Snape saiu uma luz verde, uma luz muito forte, muitos fecharam os olhos diante da luz, derrepente um grito no fim da sala – Ah -, e algumas pessoas caíram no chão, então todos olharam para o teto, e lá estava ela, a marca, no meio do teto escuro tinha uma cobra verde, então todos olharam para o professor, e ninguém conseguia destinguir o que ele tentava fazer, se segurava a varinha ou se largava-a. Quando todos os alunos perceberam o que estava acontecendo alguns começaram a gritar, alguns desmaiavam, mas outros sorriam, os Sonserinos, ficaram ansiosos, a espera de algo. A sala estava um tremendo caos, os gritos de pânico, medo e pavor ecoavam pela sala. Até que derrepente a porta se abriu com força total, Minerva e Lucius entraram em cena.

"Que diabos...."

Minerva ia começar a falar, mas ao olhar para o teto se calou e ficou boquiaberta, e depois terminou de abrir a boca ao perceber de onde vinha a marca.. Lucius para disfarçar olhou para o teto e fingiu estar impressionado. Alixia ao se lembrar do que tinha pedido ao professor, rapidamente pegou sua varinha colocou dentro da mochila e fez o feitiço lumus, e depois balançou a varinha para que o feitiço se apagasse.

"Snape na minha sala já!"

"Minerva vai o acusar assim tão rápido?"

"Mais rápido do que eu já vi é impossível, nem tem como duvidar, foi ele sim."

"sim tempos provas suficientes, mas não é melhor termos provas concretas, exame de varinha?"

"Sim, é melhor. Todos os alunos ao saírem da sala coloquem suas varinhas na caixa, devolveremos no final do dia no jantar, hoje tanto quanto os Corvinais e Sonserinos do sétimo ano tem a tarde livre, primeiro os Sonserinos, tem mais gente acordada."

Por que será que os Sonserinos não desmaiaram em o velha sonsa? Ai-ai, como essa colégio é precário! 

Os Sonserinos saíram primeiro, mas Draco chamou Alixia e Roger para que eles pudessem terminar o teste de quadribol, pois precisavam de um artilheiro.

"Tudo bem Draco, vou só no meu quarto, e depois vou ao campo me encontrar com vocês."

"Vá rápido, temos o dia inteiro, mas não quero gasta-lo vendo vocês voarem."

Alixia virou as costas com cara de irritada e foi em direção a casa da Sonserina.

"Grosso igualzinho ao primo, o racinha essa a dos Malfoy, mas fala serio eles são tudo de bom."

Alixia fez uma cara de safada mais continuou a andar. E ao chegar nas masmorras viu uma cabeça vermelha passar na sua frente, e percebeu que o corpo da cabeça deu uma acelerada ao perceber quem a observava, Alixia riu mais seguiu seu caminho.

Meu Merlim, que péssima dona eu sou, me esqueci completamente do pobre Flakes, e logo agora que eu precisava dela que eu me lembro, só me lembro por interesse, que horrível, mas ao mesmo tempo que droga, vou Ter que pegar uma do colégio, mas essas corujas daqui são lerdas e horríveis, não combinam comigo, e nem com o meu belo nome, mas por um lado de se ver assim é melhor pois ninguém desconfiará ao ver sua coruja chegar em Lucius. Já basta Ter um Snape no pé, mas gente seria insuportável, falar em gente me vigiando esse sábado eu vou sair com a Narcissa para fazer compras, ninguém melhor que ela para se comprar, a rainha em bom gosto e em boas lojas, é claro. 

Alixia colocou sua meia de quadribol, pegou uma pena, um pergaminho e saiu da casa, saiu correndo em direção ao campo, ao chegar lá foi correndo ao vestiário para trocar de roupa, pois percebeu que o treino de Roger já estava no meio, e como qualquer Malfoy Draco não aceitava atrasos, nem mesmo de dois segundos.

Alixia entrou no vestiário tirando a saia para colocar a calça e trocou rapidamente a blusa, colocou a bota, fez um feitiço para que a roupa se dobrasse sozinha e saiu correndo para o campo.

Ao chegar no campo percebeu que estava um pouquinho só adiantada então deitou na grama e ficou olhando para o jogo. Ficou deitada por uns cinco minutos até que os jogadores de quadribol aterrissaram e Draco gritou seu nome.

"Calma Draco eu não sou surda, se queres que eu fique tudo bem, mas eu não quero. ENTÃO NÃO GRITE COMIGO, pois gritarei com você também, se é algo justo que você quer, eu lhe darei o algo justo."

Todo mundo que estava no campo olhou para eles, Alixia percebeu e disfarçou, assim como Draco. Alixia naquele momento queria ficar vermelha, mais seu orgulho e seu nome eram maiores do que um simples mico. "Vamos começar ou você vão ficar ai molengando?" Alixia pegou sua vassoura montou nela e subiu ao ar. "Já que quer que comece assim tão rápido, vamos começar, que soltem as bolas, todos em suas posições, começar, agora!" 

Draco tacou a bola(n/a(1): infelizmente graças ao meu cansaço mental, pois estou escrevendo cada capitulo num dia só, eu não me lembro o nome das bolas, somente me lembro do pomo de ouro, então para facilitar a leitura, a bola vermelha é a bola utilizada para se fazer os gols e a bola marrom é utilizada para jogar no adversário, mas uma vez, desculpem-me) vermelha para Alixia, pronto o jogo tinha começado.(n/a(2): bem agora o caso é outro, o nome das pessoas que estão jogando são, Alixia- uma das artilheiras, Draco- apanhador, Carl- batedor, Juberph- batedor, Katie- goleira, Porchil- artilheiro.)

Alixia subiu bastante com sua vassoura e esperou que o Porchil viesse a marcar, mas nada aconteceu, aumentou a velocidade de sua vassoura, passou por uma bola marrom, desviando pois o Carl direcionou a bola nela, desceu um pouco, depois subiu novamente, até que Porchil apareceu por trás e tentou lhe roubar a bola, mas ela foi mais rápida e desviou direcionado a sua vassoura para trás fazendo com que Porchil voasse para frente e ela ficasse parada no mesmo local, novamente colocou sua vassoura em velocidade bastante rápida, indo em direção ao gol quando Juberph tocou uma bola marrom em cima de sua cabeça, por reflexo, Alixia tocou a bola vermelha na bola marrom, fazendo com as duas voassem, a bola vermelha foi para baixo, Alixia colocou sua vassoura em noventa graus, e desceu com toda a velocidade atras da bola, a pegou e novamente foi em direção do gol. Subiu novamente com a vassoura em noventa graus e foi subindo até que chegou na direção do gol. Ficou cara a cara com Katie e tacou a bola com um efeito, a bola fez uma curva e entrou no gol. E a bola foi caindo até que Porchil foi pega-la e Alixia gritou. 

"Num jogo de verdade nunca vá atras da bola quando ela for do time adversário deixe que ele pegue a bola, pois assim dará tempo de você fazer alguma estratégia com o time. E não deixará tempo para o time adversário fazer estratégia."

Porchil não respondeu nada, pegou a bola e foi ao meio do campo junto a Alixia.

"Entendeu?"

"Não preciso de uma menina folgada para me dar ordens do que fazer e do que não fazer."

Alixia do nada partiu para cima e pegou a bola que estava no braço dele, e ele com a velocidade nem percebeu direito.

"As vezes a menina folgada sabe jogar mais do que o menino reclamão."

Porchil ficou com bastante raiva, Alixia percebeu pelo fato de seu rosto Ter ficado todo vermelho, Porchil acelerou sua vassoura e foi atras de Alixia, que por instinto colocou sua vassoura em noventa graus, e saiu descendo em toda a velocidade, foi descendo, descendo, até que faltavam poucos centímetros para o chão e parou a vassoura, Porchil não percebeu a armadilha e foi direto, deu com a vassoura no chão, Alixia subiu novamente com sua vassoura e fez outro gol. Até que Draco gritou.

"Muito bem gente, peguei o pomo, vamos embora, amanha o resultado de artilheiro sai, boa sorte aos dois!"

Alixia desceu sua vassoura e ao chegar no chão Carl veio lhe falar.

"Parabéns Alixia, você joga muito bem."

"Obrigada Carl, você também joga."

"É, mas nem tanto quanto você."

Alixia apenas concordou com a cabeça e foi indo ao vestiário, até que Pamela entrou correndo no campo.

"Parabéns Alixia, já soube que o seu treino foi ótimo."

"Obrigado, nossa nesse colégio as noticias correm bem rápido."

"Pois é, somos o numero um em fofoca!"

"E você se orgulha disso?"

"Pelo menos somos primeiro em alguma coisa, né?"

"Pensando por esse lado, bem eu tenho de trocar de roupa."

"Sim vá, que eu estou te esperando aqui."

Alixia foi até o vestiário, trocou de roupa e foi se encontrar com Pamela.

"Prontinho, voltei." 

"Foi rápida."

"Demorar só em trocar de roupa? Que é isso, sou especialista nisso."

"Que bom, pois assim eu não fiquei esperando muito."

"Esse é um dos motivos."

"Tem dever de casa para essa semana?"

"Que eu saiba não, mas vamos ver."

Alixia e Pamela foram para a casa da Sonserina e de lá foram direto para o quarto para fazerem os deveres de casa.

"E ai Pame, tem alguma coisa?"

"Não tem não, graças a Merlim, tava sem a mínima paciência."

Toc-toc.

"Entra."

Uma cabeça loira apareceu no pedaço em que a porta foi aberta.

"Entra menino."

"To indo."

Draco foi até a cama de Alixia e se sentou ao lado dela, e lhe deu um beijo.

"Bem Alixia eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos..."

"Que é isso Pamela, não precisa, fica ai."

Depois do pedido de Alixia, Pamela prometeu ficar mais por pouco tempo. Draco disfarçadamente perguntou no ouvido de Alixia..

"Por que não deixou ela sair?"

E Alixia respondeu disfarçadamente

"Pois hoje você tá com muito fogo, assim eu te controlo um pouco."

Até que Pamela percebeu que os dois estavam muito quietos e resolveu ir até o banheiro.

"Poxa Alixia, eu sei me controlar."

"Não sei, de manha não parecia, que iria conseguir."

"Ata, então como vai fazer no nosso encontro de hoje a noite, se tem medo de ficar sozinha comigo?"

"Eu não tenho medo, só acho que você esta indo muito rápido. Só isso."

" Tudo bem, vou me controlar mais, mais pelo menos posso te beijar?"

"Deve!"

****

------------------------

Bem gente esse capitulo está menor, eu sei, mas é que eu to com certos problemas na escola, ai tá bem difícil, vou demorar a postar mais agora. Beijos.


	10. Sem nome por falta de criatividade da au...

Os personagens não pertencem a mim e sim a J.K, somente a Alixia Riddle e a Pamela Deston me pertencem! Neste capítulo acontecerá a mesma coisa no do anterior, frases entre aspas (""), são falas e em negrito (**assim**) são pensamentos, sem interromper mais vocês.

-------------------------

Pamela entrou no quarto mais voltou correndo ao ver que os dois estavam se beijando, esperou um tempo e saiu novamente do banheiro. Quando saiu os dois já tinham terminado o beijo e então resolver entrar no quarto.

"Gente, eu tenho que ir, se não se importam."

"Pode ir Pame, não se sinta presa a nós dois."

"Tudo bem então, té mais tarde, juízo tá?!"

"Pode deixar Pamela, eu controlo muito bem o meu juízo..."

Draco fez uma cara de safado e olhou para o rosto de Alixia.

"...não é mesmo Alixia?"

"Sim, claro, muito juízo, estou até impressionada de como e quanto é o juízo desse menino, oras Draco, tome jeito sujeito."

"O que você quis dizer com isso?"

"Nada não Draco, pode ir Pame, eu sei cuidar de mim mesma, mas mesmo assim obrigado."

"De nada, mas vou indo."

Pamela saiu do quarto deixando os dois sozinho, e Draco com uma cara muito confusa. Os dois ficaram ali por bastante tempo, até que Alixia por reflexo olhou as horas, pronto era a hora do encontro com Harry, como iria se mandar para um local com outro menino sem que Draco percebesse.

"Ai Draco, acho que vou pegar um pouco de ar, estou, como posso me expressar, sei lá, precisando de ar puro, se importa?"

"Claro que não, vá, mas não se esqueça do nosso encontro, okay?"

"Pode deixar, isso eu não me esqueço nem a tapa."

"Que bom, pois mesmo na ala hospitalar ainda poderemos Ter nosso encontro."

"Isso mesmo menino safadinho, agora me deixe ir."

Alixia deu um selinho em Draco e saiu do quarto, pensando.

Ai-ai meu bom e sagrado Merlim, como vou Ter coragem de fazer tal coisa? Eu sei que gosto do Draco, eu não terei coragem, ai-ai meu Merlim ás vezes eu realmente não gostaria de ser aprendiz de comensal... Qual é o seu problema, se seu senhor escutasse você falando isso, ele te mataria sem dó bem piedade, eu hein, pareço louca! 

Alixia chegou a porta da casa da sonserina, respirou fundo e saiu, foi pesando bastante até a porta principal., as vezes seu pé a fazia tentar voltar, mas sabia que tinha de ir, então parou de lutar contra si mesma, melhor, tentar.

Bem deixe-me olhar, talvez com bastante sorte ele tenha se esquecido, bem que poderia Ter acontecido isso, mas que droga ele tá ali, vou Ter de ir. Droga, droga, droga e droga!!! 

Alixia foi andando, sabendo que iria o encontrar lá, não queria acreditar, mas sabia que sim, claro, nenhum menino que conhecerá conseguiu resistir muito a suas tentações, e não era para se achar metida, sabia disso, pois algo em si chamava atenção, não o cabelo como a tal da Weasley, mas algo diferente, não poderiam dizer que era a bondade pois a menina quando queria era uma das piores pessoas a se estar junto, seu charme era incontrolável, talvez algo parecido com o charme Malfoy, só que numa menina, não pertencente a familia Malfoy, nem um pouco, pois seus olhos, sua pele e muito menos os seus olhos faziam lembrar um Malfoy, mas talvez seu charme sim. Algo bastante difícil de se dizer, uma vez um menino lhe falará que seu rosto, se encaixava perfeitamente, e que seu corpo tinha o tamanho perfeito, seu charme ou melhor falando seu charme junto a sua beleza é uma ótima forma de se Ter os corações dos meninos, mas isso as vezes não lhe agradava muito, pois não sabia destinguir os sentimentos ainda, até que conheceu um menino chamado Peter Malfoy, esse sim lhe ensinou como destinguir os sentimentos e como saber usar todo o seu poder(não o da beleza) a seu favor, uma tática que somente um Malfoy sabe ensinar, claro sempre teve suas habilidades, mas os Malfoy o fazem com charme e o prazer já os Riddle, com prazer. Peter a via lhe ensinado a fazer tudo o que deveria mais sem deixar de lado, a melhor parte, é claro o charme. Desde tal época, Alixia tinha adquirido muito charme, inteligência, estratégias e muito mais. Claro que Alixia não estava interessada nesse tipo de coisa na época, mas Peter foi uma grande ajuda na formação de tal comensal, nem aprendiz de comensal, mas para muitos a "pequena" menina já era uma comensal, uma grande comensal.

Alixia foi andando disfarçadamente e entrou na floresta, e dentro da floresta foi para dentro do arbusto onde Harry estava na frente.

"Demorei muito?"

"O bastante para me deixar pensar que não viria mais."

"Me desculpe, tava fazendo lição e acabei perdendo a hora. Me desculpa?"

Que cena mais ridícula, por favor Merlim me diga que é mentira, euzinha pedindo desculpa ao cabeça de cicatriz. 

"Sim desculpo, mas com uma condição?"

"E qual seria ela?"

"Um beijo."

"Assim é muito fácil. Tudo bem eu aceito."

Harry pegou Alixia pela cintura e a chegou mais para perto e os dois se beijaram. Alixia ficou acariciando os cabelos perto da nuca de Harry.

Estás proibida de esquecer de lavar a mão entendido Alixia?! 

"Alixia?"

"Oi."

Alixia virou o rosto para Harry de tal forma que acabaram um olhando dentro do olho do outro, e Harry interrompeu.

Que menino fraco, nem isso agüenta. "É que sabe, bem.... é.... tipo....." "Sem querer ser grossa, mas já sendo, dá para ser mais direto e rápido?"  
"Sim claro, me perdoe, vou tentar." "Perdoar é algo muito forte, somente sorria, ou somente desculpe." **Se ele soubesse que eu odeio quando as pessoas ficam enrolando deste jeito, ele já teria falado tudo, ai que vontade de lhe mandar um _crucius_, infelizmente eu não posso, infelizmente mesmo, pois seria muito bom, hahaha, como sou cruel, na verdade acho que cruel não seria a palavra ideal, mas sim inteligente, comensal. **"Sim, então me desculpe, mas não é isso que eu deseja lhe falar, bem é o seguinte..." Alixia já estava a apertar sua varinha em sua mão, mas se controlava cada vez mais, sabia que não podia fazer aquilo, ainda mais dentro de um colégio, sem sua roupa de comensal, ou muito menos sem outros companheiros por perto, Ter até tinha um mais sabia que se fizesse isso, seria delatada ao seu mestre, seu pai, e acabaria levando o mesmo que Harry, na verdade algo bem pior, pois acabaria com as únicas chances do pai. "Sim, eu te entendo só preciso que você me fale o que deseja, ai sim entenderei bem melhor, sem duvida." **Parece que tá com feitiço na língua, num sabe falar, eu hein, só eu mesma para aturar tal coisa, realmente eu deveria ser endeusada, hahaha, nem sou convencida! Mas isso faz parte. "**Não é nada não Alixia, deixa para lá." "Vai, agora vai Ter de falar, me deixou curiosa." "Então tá, eu sei que é coisa pessoal sua, mas você esta saindo com o Malfoy?" "Com o Draco?! De onde você tirou essa idéia idiota?! Por que lhe dei tal impressão?" "É que você esta sempre com ele, anda sempre com ele, senta com ele, só acho estranho, ainda mais com o Malfoy, que é considerado o garoto mais galinha deste colégio, pode ficar com má fama." "Ai que fofinho, se preocupando comigo." Alixia chegou perto de Harry e lhe deu um beijo. E Harry ficou vermelho. Olhou despercebida para sua mão, e viu em baixo de sua unha um pouco de sangue, mas achou melhor não perguntar. **Esse raio de relógio não quer passar logo, que droga, eu tenho o meu encontro com Draco, e parece que o tempo não passa, eu quero meu Draco, e não esse nojento do cabeça de cicatriz, passa hora, passa, por favor. ** Alixia pensou durante algum tempinho, o que fez com que o tempo passasse mais rápido, até que teve que se despedir de Harry e foi embora, correndo para poder jantar e depois poder se encontrar com Draco no local combinado. **Que droga Merlim, estou me sentindo como se fosse a pior bruxa do mundo, por que tive que fazer isso? Nem eu mesma sei como tive coragem, tadinho do Draco se ele souber disso. Tenho pena dele e de mim é claro, pois sei que quando esse namoro acabar eu vou sofrer infelizmente eu estou gostando muito dele, que droga! **Alixia sentia uma lagrima solitária escorrer em seu rosto e logo a secou, e algo magico ocorreu dentro de si, assim que secou a lagrima, pode sentir a presença de Draco atras de si, e ao olhar para trás, viu que foi em vão, havia sentido errado, pois Draco não estava ali, foi então que uma pena de coruja marrom caiu em sua mão. "Flakes!" Alixia foi correndo em direção a ala hospitalar, saiu correndo, batendo em todo mundo que estava a sua frente, uma impressão de mal pressentimento lhe prendeu na garganta, e novamente sentiu uma lagrima em seu rosto, só que esta não lhe veio sozinha, veio acompanhada por muitas outras, e ao chegar na ala hospital, um pouco de alivio lhe veio, e muita preocupação lhe subiu nas veias, ao ver tal cena. 

"O que aconteceu com o Draco, Madame Pronfey?"

"Alguns alunos o acharam completamente e inconsciente, cheio de marcas de violência, parece que esse ano será marcado para mim, se continuar assim."

"Os Malfoy já estão sabendo?"

"O professor Lucius foi buscar a senhora Narcissa em casa."

"Coitado quem foi capaz de lhe fazer tal coisa?"

"Minha filha, sabes que Draco consegue tudo o que quer, somente quem o inveje bastante, faria-lhe tal coisa, sei que não vieste por ele, sua coruja está ali na outra maca."

"Muito obrigado Madame Pronfey, mas vou esperar até que os Malfoy cheguem."

Madame Pronfey apenas concordou com a cabeça e saiu da sala, Alixia foi se aproximando da maca de Draco, e cada vez que chegava mais perto, sentia mais lagrimas caírem em seu rosto. Cada passo que dava percebia que quem tinha feito aquilo a Draco queria o matar, o rosto perfeito estava completamente destruído, seu corpo lindo estava todo sujo e arranhado. Pensou em recuar mas Draco havia lhe feito o mesmo, ficado com ela enquanto mais precisou, ela tinha de ficar ali, mas a cada passo parecia que um pedaço de si era arrancado, mas decidiu-se de que iria ficar, puxou uma cadeira e sentou ao lado de Draco.

A imagem que via era uma completamente diferente da do normal, estava todo roxo e vermelho, seu tosto todo inchado, seus olhos pareciam mais quatro cerejas reunidas, sua boca, estava muito grande, e com vários pedaços abertos, seu nariz parecia estar quebrado, o que Alixia não duvidava muito, suas bochechas estava em que pareciam carne viva, seus cabelos de loiro platinado estavam vermelho, bem pior do que o vermelho dos Weasley. Seus corpo estava todo ensangüentado, seus braços em alguns pedaços estavam em carne viva.

Sua veste estava totalmente rasgada, então Alixia retirou a sua e colocou em cima do corpo do menino, e enxugou o caminho que as suas lagrimas percorreram, e ficou olhando para mão do menino, pois era o único local em que estava em perfeito estado, foi então que Narcissa entrou correndo na Ala hospitalar.

"O que aconteceu com o meu filho, onde ele esta?"

Narcissa entrou fazendo o que pareciam milhões de perguntas mais ao olhar o corpo do filho começou a chorar e ia cair no chão, mais Lucius a pegou a tempo, Narcissa tampou o rosto com as mãos, e se escondeu no ombro de Lucius.

"Ele está morto? Isso não pode Ter acontecido, diga que ele não morreu, por favor."

Ao ver a cena Alixia se sentia cada vez pior, e cada vez mais sentia que estava difícil de controlar as lagrimas, até quando uma caiu, Lucius percebeu, mas não comentou nada no exato momento.

"Não senhora Malfoy, ele não esta morto, somente desmaiado, ou..."

"Ou o que Alixia?"

Narcisa levantou a cabeça do ombro de Lucius e olhou para menina que parecia bem comovida, o que fazia com que Lucius desconfiasse mais ainda.

"... ele pode estar em coma."

"Meu filho em coma, ele vai morrer?"

Narcisa novamente se escondeu no ombro de Lucius, que até o momento não havia dito uma palavra se quer, e nem parecia estar entristecido com a situação.

Agora eu sei por que papai considera Lucius o seu melhor comensal, nem com a beira da morte do próprio filho o homem sente algum sentimento, como Narcissa conseguiu casar com alguém que não conseguimos desvendar seus sentimentos? 

Lucius acariciava bem docemente os cabelos de Narcisa, e ao mesmo tempo variava o olhar do filho e em sua afilhada, até que abriu a boca.

"Senhorita Riddle o que lhe trouxa até aqui?"

Alixia apontou para a coruja.

"Quando eu fui visita-la hoje cedo, estava feriada e perdendo muito sangue, logo após a entrega da "carta" de Snape, ai ao chegar aqui, me deparei com Draco assim. Sinto muito."

Lucius não falou nada apenas concordou com a cabeça e Madame Pronfey entrou na sala.

"Bem boa noite senhor Malfoy e senhora Malfoy, bem sei que não é muito boa, mais tenho de ser educada."

"Boa noite, o que irá acontecer com o meu filho?"

"Em primeiro lugar, ainda não sabemos muito bem, mas com as poções de seu marido com certeza ele melhorará."

"E ficará com cicatrizes?"

"Pode Ter certeza que não senhor Malfoy."

Será que nem com o filho em tal estado ele consegue colocar de lado o orgulho Malfoy, e o Draco é muito igual a ele, ainda bem que fomos criados praticamente juntos. 

"Olha gente é seguinte, as normas só permitem que uma pessoa fique aqui com ele, quem se candidata?"

Narcissa ia abrir a boca, mais Alixia a interrompeu.

"Me desculpe senhora Malfoy, mas eu realmente gostaria de lhe retribuir o favor, afinal ele passou aquela noite a minha espera só para me contar o por que da minha estadia aqui, eu realmente gostaria de ficar."

"Tudo bem Alixia, eu acho que não conseguiria mesmo, qualquer coisa, por favor me chame."

"Sim senhora."

"Senhorita Riddle."

"Sim senhor Malfoy?"

"Amanha por favor antes da aula, chegue mais cedo preciso conversar com você a respeito do seu comportamento durante as aulas."

"Sim senhor, chegarei mais cedo."

Lucius e Narcissa saíram de mãos dadas da ala hospitalar, Narcissa ainda estava chorando. Alixia foi até a maca de Flakes e sentou bem rapidamente ao seu lado.

"Obrigado meu amigo, por me avisar sobre o Draco, fico te devendo essa."

Se levantou, deu um beijo na ponta do bico da coruja e foi se sentar ao lado da maca de Draco. Ficou-o admirando e sentiu novamente uma lagrima percorrendo o caminho que a pouco limpara. Ficou mexendo na mão de Draco, ate que adormeceu segurando a mão de Draco.

Durante a noite Alixia acordou algumas vezes para olhar Draco, mas logo voltava a dormir. Durante seus sonhos se lembrava da unha suja de Harry, ai acordava e olhava para Draco, mas durante um dos seus sonhos, sonhou com a possível briga entre eles, e novamente acordou, e ao olhar para o Draco, viu unhadas bem profundas, possíveis pancadas para se Ter sangue embaixo da unha de Harry.

Quando amanheceu Alixia estava com olheiras gigantes, toda doida, e nem sabia o que era pior, mas esperou pela Madame Pronfey. Depois de uns dez minutas ela apareceu.

"Senhorita Riddle, você poderia chamar a mãe dele, ele precisa tomar banho, e não serei eu quem darei."

"Que horas ele deve acordar?"

"Isso eu não sei lhe informar, mas deve ser a tarde, pois ele esta muito ferido, e mesmo que acorde terei que lhe dar remédio e ele acabará dormindo de novo."

"Então tá, obrigado, e a minha coruja?"

"Bem ela deve poder sair daqui na Sexta."

"Obrigada, eu vou chamar a senhora Malfoy."

"Sim."

Alixia saiu da Ala hospitalar horrível, mas não estava nem ligando, e também estava muito cedo, então foi até o seu quarto para poder tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Ao chegar no quarto de vez de tudo para não fazer barulha, pois sabia que Pamela estava dormindo por causa da hora. Reparou que Pamela não estava lá, mas nem ligou, já deveria Ter acordado.

Que garota estranha, não tô falando, sempre acorda tarde ai hoje acorda muito cedo, essa precisa de tratamento. 

Pegou seu uniforme e foi para o banheiro para poder tomar banho, ligou o chuveiro e esperou que a água esquentasse, e começou a tirar a roupa, e ao tirar a blusa viu sua tatuagem. Uma serpente verde com os olhos bem vermelhos, era uma tatuagem de magia, e seu pai havia lhe dito que sempre que o olho ficasse arregalado era que alguém que amasse muito estava em perigo, e aquela era a prova de que seu pai estava certo. Pois o olho da serpente estava muito saltado e bastante vermelho.

Passou a mão sobre sua tatuagem e entrou no banho, acabou o banho em quinze minutos, e se arrumou, saiu do banheiro e foi arrumar o seu material para as aulas. E viu que só teria aula de poção com os grifinorios e de quadribol só com o time da Sonserina.

-------------------------

Cinco meses depois: 

"Ai que bom, feriado de ferias... até que enfim natal... passar um tempo com a familia, viajar com meu pai, até enfim sair desse hospício, comida boa."

"Ali você está falando igualzinho ao Draco."

"Pudera né, passa sete meses ao lado dele, e vê se não vai falar como ele."

"Pois é, amanha e seu aniversario de sete meses com ele, e eu nem vou poder estar por perto, que droga. Você realmente deve agradecer, es a primeira pessoa que eu vejo que passou com ele mais de dois meses não levou um chifre, parabéns por essa conquista."

"Não querendo me gabar, mas já o fazendo todo homem quando realmente gosta de uma mulher não precisa correr atras de outra, agora eu tenho de ir, quero comer alguma coisa antes de ir para Hosmeaged."

"Sim, vá indo, eu ainda tenho que arrumar a minha mala para amanhã, acho que nem vou hoje."

"Então tá, até mais tarde no trem."

Alixia saiu do quarto e foi para a entrada do colégio para uma "carruagem". Ao entrar na carruagem ficou olhando para o céu, até que viu uma coruja preta passando, pronto o sinal de ataque tinha sido enviado, teria que levar Harry até a sua morte, o que lhe causava grande felicidade.

No dia anterior havia mandado uma carta a Harry para terem um encontro num local escudo de Hosmeaged para terem privacidade, mal sabia Harry que tudo era uma armadilha para que ele fosse se encontrar com os comensais até ir ao encontro de Voldemort novamente, mais desta vez nada o salvaria.

Logo a carruagem começou a andar e lá foi Alixia ao seu grande dia, dia que estaria livre para ficar somente com Draco, dia que se livraria do cabeça de cicatriz insuportável e dia que teria a certeza que seu pai estaria a salvo, sem risco de ser assassinado.

Ao chegar em Hosmeaged a primeira coisa que fez foi ir até o local de encontro e Harry já estava lá a sua espera.

"Pensei que não vinhas mais."

Harry lhe deu um beijo e mais uma vez Alixia sentiu uma sensação de nojo e prazer pois sabia que aquele seria o ultimo beijo do cabeça de cicatriz, estaria livre para sempre.

Passaram um tempo conversando até que Alixia viu outra coruja preta passar, estava na hora de confirmar o ataque, disfarçadamente reuniu forças para tentar falar com Lucius.

Senhor Malfoy, pode vir, rápido não posso segura-lo por muito mais tempo, ele já deseja voltar, venham logo, estou sem forças e você está muito longe, venham. 

Alixia ficou conversando mais um tempo com Harry, até que sentiu a presença de pessoas atras deles, e ficou feliz, até que rapidamente pegaram Harry, e a ela também. Ficou se debatendo, aquilo não fazia parte do plano, até que conseguiu ver a tatuagem de um dos homens, estava indo com as pessoas certas, então se deixou levar.

Até que foram aparatados a uma sala muito escura, Alixia logo reconheceu a sala, estava em sua casa. Olhou para Harry e o viu colocando a mão na cicatriz feiosa.

"O que esta acontecendo aqui?"

Harry parecia desesperado, e Alixia procurava mais rostos familiares por debaixo da roupa dos comensais. Até que escutou a voz que estava querendo escutar a muito tempo.

"Quanto tempo caro Harry Potter."

"Já deveria saber que era armação sua, não faça nada com a Alixia, ela não tem nada haver com a historia."

"Realmente não tem nada, ela tem tudo a haver com isso aqui, já não te ensinaram a não andar com os Sonserinos?"

Alixia andou até o pai e lhe beijou a mão.

"Como pode Alixia, como pode me trair assim?"

"Por uma coisa que você não tem Harry amor paterno, muito bem você me descobriu realmente Voldemort é meu PAI, hahaha, idiota a ponto de penar que eu realmente gosto de você, deveria Ter corrido aos braços da cabeça vermelha, mais nem isso foi capaz."

"Alixia você é filha dele?"

"Sim, e com muito orgulho."

"A vamos para de nhé-nhé-nhé, e vamos ao que realmente interessa, Alixia esse será o seu teste, mate Harry Potter, se não fores capaz, não entrará para a equipe, se conseguires entrara para a equipe."

"Mas senhor, esse é o seu sonho, como o deixará escapar assim?"

"Filha minha, uma coisa você aprenderá quando se casar, nossos filhos nos fazem fazer loucuras, e você deve Ter mais raiva dele do que eu, pode o fazer, ficarei feliz só em ver tal coisa."

Alixia levantou a varinha mais se lembrou que estava fora do colégio, então pediu.

"Algum de você me de a varinha, não posso usar a minha aqui."

Então Lucius lhe entregou a dele. E derrepente Alixia se viu vendo tudo de ruim que passou por causa de Harry, e sabia que quanto mais raiva estivesse sentindo mais doloroso seria o seu crucius. Foi então que quando percebeu que já estava se transformando em cobra gritou.

"Crucius!"

E Harry começou a se contorcer no chão, Alixia parecia nem perceber que o menino a sua frente estava quase morrendo de dor, por sua causa, mais o que ele a fizera passar não era páreo a dor de seu crucius. Então terminou seu crucius com lagrimas nos olhos, pois tinha se lembrado de todas as dores daquele ano.

"Morra Harry e leve consigo tudo de ruim que me causaste. AVADA KEDAVA!"

Pronto em uma simples frase o maior inimigo de seu pai estava morto, e ela se sentia bem por Ter o feito, estava livre para ficar somente com Draco, o que sempre quisera. Então os comensais a pegaram de novo e junto o corpo de Harry e aparataram, o corpo de Harry foi aparatado ao mesmo local do encontro, e Alixia foi aparatada junto com Lucius em Hogwarts.

"Alixia como esta se sentindo, afinal ele foi só o primeiro?"

"Me sinto ótima, parece que me livrei de uns trinta quilos, agora eu tenho que ir arrumar a minha mala, tchau professor."

"Mais uma coisa Alixia."

"Sim."

"A quanto tempo esta namorando com meu filho?"

"Quem disse que eu estou?"

"Eu sei que estas, me responda, sabes que terei de contar a seu pai, e ele não permitirá, amanha é o jantar, quero esse namoro terminado até amanha, entendeu?"

"Não, vou terminar com Draco, por que você esta mandando, conte a meu pai sobre o namoro, e eu conto a Hogwarts da cabeça vermelha."

"Chantagem, não achei que já fosses capaz, mas quem me mandou lhe falar isso foi seu pai, ou achas que ele não sabia o que estava pensando na hora em que lançou crucius em Harry?"

"Lucius, me pai não vai me fazer terminar com Draco, entendeu?! Eu faço algo bem pior, mas não termino com Draco."

"Não faça besteira menina, ainda são novos, podem se apaixonar de novo."

"Uma paixão verdadeira não se acontece de novo Lucius. E também não se acaba assim."

"O que você sabe de paixão, es apenas uma menina, assim como Draco."

"O que sabias de paixão quando começaste a namorar com a Narcissa, nada, e agora vens me dar lições, hahaha, né, só pode esta de brincadeira com a minha cara, se manca."

Alixia virou as costas e saiu da sala de Lucius e foi para a casa comum. E foi direto para o seu quarto. Ao chegar na sala da Sonserina encontrou com Draco, e foi se sentar com ele, como o castelo estava vazio nem ligou.

"Oi, tenho uma má noticia para te contar."

"Se é a que eu estou pensando eu já estou sabendo."

"O que você já esta sabendo?"

"Bem já sei quem é seu pai, e por que ele não nos deixa namorar, pro nosso esconderijo agora."

Draco saiu na frente e depois de um tempo Alixia foi atras para um esconderijo no terceiro andar. Chegou na sala ofegante pois saiu correndo para se encontrar com o menino. Entrou na sala pegou um pouco de ar e se sentou na beira da cama.

"Você pode me falar por que esse desespero todo?"

"A vamos ver, eu namoro a sete meses com você e só hoje eu fui saber que você me traia com o Potter, e que você já é comensal e quem é seu pai, eu realmente não deveria estar chateado."

"O que você gostaria que eu fizesse para começar eu nem deveria Ter começado esse namoro com você, mais o que eu sento por você foi mais forte, eu consegui contrariar meu próprio pai, e digamos que não é algo fácil, quando você o conhecer verá isso, mas já deve saber. E eu realmente deveria estar me sentindo muito bem sabendo que tava chifrando o garoto que eu gosto só para poder manter meu pai vivo. E eu ser comensal não tem nenhum problema e eu ainda nem tenho marca, deixa de ser ciumento nesse ponto."

"Então você não poderia namorar comigo, mas mesmo assim o fez, mesmo tendo o pai que tem?"

"Sim."

"Então por que o fez?"

"Por que eu realmente gosto de você, eu ...."

"Eu o que Alixia?"

"Eu nada Draco, agora se você quiser terminar tudo, tudo bem, eu te entendo."

"Claro que eu não quero, mas só não o faço pois você enfrentou o maior bruxo que eu conheço para podermos ficar juntos, você não teve medo de o encarar, por que?"

"Primeiro por que ele não sabia, mas agora sabe, e tá mandando que eu termine com você, mas eu não farei isso, você quer terminar por que nossos pais estão mandando?"

"Agora eu fiquei com um pouco de medo, ainda mais ele sendo quem é, mas não vou terminar com você por que eles querem, vamos ficar juntos, não importa o que teremos de fazer."

-------------------------

Uma semana depois: 

"Papai, a campainha esta tocando, deseja que eu abra a porta?"

"Sim minha filha, você já sabe onde eu estou, traga-os para cá."

Alixia foi até a porta e abriu a porta.

"Pai os Malfoy chegaram!!"

"Já mandei que os trouxessem para cá! Não sabe mais obedecer ordens?!"

"Me desculpa."

"Gente por aqui por favor."

Alixia os encaminhou até a sala do lado, deu um estalinho disfarçado em Draco, e entrou na sala antes.

"Pai ele já estão aqui."

"Muito bem, sentem-se."

Draco e Alixia iam sentar um do lado do outro, mas Tom não deixou.

"Alixia sente-se aqui do meu lado. É uma ordem."

Alixia se levantou e sentou ao lado do pai.

"Lucius como vão as aulas em Hogwarts?"

"Eu não sei como os alunos vão reagir ao saberem da morte de Harry, afinal ainda não foi divulgada, mas acho que estão indo bem sim."

"Sabes que se quiser desistir do cargo assim como Severo, podes desistir sua função lá já foi muito bem aceita. Bem o o plano desse ano já foi cumprido..."

"Graças a mim né papai, e quando eu lhe peço algo simples, o que eu levo em troca, um não bem grande, eu me arrisquei esse tempo todo, eu é quem tive de me envolver com o idiota do cabeça de cicatriz, eu é quem teve de beijar aquela boca nojenta dele, eu, tudo eu, eu é quem tive a felicidade de mata-lo, pelo menos isso, ai quando eu peço a sua permissão e a do Lucius para namorar alguém decente, o que eu ganho em troca, não dos dois. E digo uma coisa, nada que vocês façam me fará terminar com Draco."

Tom se levantou da sua cadeira e nem pensou duas vezes.

"Crucius! Assim você aprende a respeitar as minha vontades."

"largue ela!"

Draco levantou para tentar salvar Alixia, mais logo recebeu crucius de seu pai também. Mas os dois foram logo salvos quando a elfa-domestica de Alixia apareceu na porta informando que o jantar já estava servido.

"Vocês tem apenas dois minutos para terminarem o namoro e irem jantar."

Todos saíram da sala, e deixaram Alixia e Draco sozinho, cometeram o maior erro das vidas deles, pois depois daquele instante nunca mais iriam ver novamente os filhos.

"Draco eu não quero terminar com você."

"Nem eu Alixia, só temos uma solução..."

"...A morte"

Os dois falaram juntos, Alixia foi até um armário e pegou dois punhais em uma gaveta de seu pai, e se ajoelhou ao lado de Draco. Entregou lhe um punhal, e uma lagrima lhe escorreu pelo rosto.

"Se não podemos ficar juntos vivos, que fiquemos juntos mortos."

Os dois deram um beijo, e Draco falou.

"Se continuarmos ajoelhados ao cairmos vamos nos separar, é melhor deitarmos, pois assim não cairemos, e não separaremos o beijo."

Os dois se deitaram no chão, e olharam bem fundo um no olho do outro e falaram juntos.

"Alixia aja o que houver, mesmo se doer, não solte o beijo."

"Eu te amo."

Ambos sentiram uma lagrima escorrer no rosto, começaram o beijo e cada um fincou o punhal no peito do outro.

Passaram se longos segundos de dor, e logo os dois estavam mortos, se beijando.

!!!Fim!!!

-------------------------

Buá, buá, buá! Eu não queria terminar assim, mas não me deixaram outra escolha, não tive reviews, e já estava sem idéias, mas foi um final lindo, me inspirei em Romeu e Julieta, afinal ambas historias eles não podiam ficar juntos...

Eu estou com a minha outra fic: Meu bem eu sei que errei, D/G...

Tchau!


End file.
